I Don't Care
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: Twenty seven years after the events of Breaking Dawn: She was new . . . beautiful . . . they said she was a Cullen . . . So why was it that she was looking at me?
1. New Girl

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

Sigh, another rainy day in Coten, Oregon.

This was starting to be unbearable . . . though, I suppose it has always been unbearable, especially after seventeen years of it.

I pulled my car into my usual parking space, killing the ignition. I was early. I could spare a couple of minutes sleep. . . . Who said you had to be early on the first day of school?

"Ahh!" I yelled as something slammed into my window. Trying to calm down, I glared at Taylor, who was grinning at me, his face and wide blue eyes pressed up against the glass.

"Dude!" he said, his voice muffled. "What are you doing in your car sleep?"

Rolling my eyes, I answered, "Sleeping."

Sometimes (a lot of times) I wondered why I was even friends with this guy. He was crude almost always, slow on the uptake ninety-seven percent of the time, and just plain unbearable the other three percent.. . . . But I had known him since preschool. . . . What could you do?

"Well wake up!" Taylor yelled, jerking at the door handle. "You've got to come see this! It's amazing!"

Groaning, I unlocked the door, grabbing my backpack. Knowing Taylor, it was probably a dead rat or something.

My friend grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me from my car and barely giving me time to lock it. The rain pounded down against my face and I hoisted my backpack up onto my shoulder, pulling my hood over my black hair. Unlike Taylor, I actually cared about what I looked like for the rest of the day and right now, he looked like a drowned rat with all that brown hair.

"I'm telling you, Dan," he was saying as we finally got inside the school. "It's really got to be the best thing ever."

"What is it that it's so great?" I asked, moving to my locker and pulling it open.

"Well, you know the Cullens, right?"

I nodded, resisting the urge to roll my eyes again. Who didn't know the Cullens? I mean, even though they stayed completely secluded from the rest of the school and stayed that for the past two years they had been here, seemed to be dating each other (which I guess is okay, considering they're adoptive brothers and sisters but still), and had to be the weirdest people this town has ever seen, everyone still adored them and worshipped their footsteps.

What was up with that?

"Yeah, so for the past, what, two years of high school you know how they've always been paired up, taking away, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella from us well deserving guys? Well, looks like they've brought a spare this year!"

"What are you talking about?" I said shoving my backpack into my locker and pulling out my books.

Taylor groaned, grabbing me by the back of my head and turning it. "Hey --!"

Whoa.

Down the hallway, was a girl. She was absolutely stunning, gorgeous. Her hair, cut short to her chin was brown, streaked with gold and bounced every time she turned her head. She had this round face, and these fully lips and she . . . she could have been an actress, a model even. . . . She was tall, shorter than me, I could see, but she had long legs beneath a thigh-length skirt and the sort of grace and poise most tall girls could only wish for.

"Who is she?" I said, still stunned. I missed my locker like five times trying to close it.

"Haven't you been listening?" Taylor said, stepping in front of me. He was blocking my view and I thought that was very annoying. "She's a Cullen. . . . Rumor is she just moved in with them, over the summer but she's been keeping to herself. I bet if she gave me a chance she'd –"

"Name, Taylor," I interrupted, annoyed with what I knew was going to be a crude remark.

"Uh, I didn't get a chance to ask her," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "I went up to talk to her and then I remembered I had that essay to write."

"Essay?" I asked. We had all the same classes. "We didn't have an essay."

"You sure? Hmm . . . must have just been nerves. Okay, give me a second, I'm going to find out her name."

He disappeared and I tore my eyes away from the new girl. It must suck to be new and having people stare at you probably didn't make you feel any better. People ran behind me, blowing papers out of open lockers.

I couldn't help it.

I looked up again.

And she was staring back.

Her eyes were gold.

She seemed to be just as surprised at the sight of me as I was of her. And for a moment, it was like everything in the hallway was still.

"Got it," Taylor said, grabbing my arm and swinging around in front of me again. "It's Amelia."

Amelia.

It just seemed to fit.

I looked up once more. I wondered if she were _that_ type of girl. . . . You know . . . the one who instantly became popular as soon as she stepped through the door. The one who all the boys liked but only a couple of them were actually allowed to speak with her. . . .

Perfect example.

Todd Jones.

He was your typical popular jock. Track star, good looking, the works. He was the kind of guy everyone expected to become famous just because he had the looks for it.

And he had the looks that a girl like Amelia, if she were that type of girl, would fall for.

Todd walked up the hallway and over to Amelia, leaning against the locker next to hers, smiling that annoying smirk of his. He said something. I thought I saw Amelia's eyes flicker to me again but I was probably just imagining things. But I watched anyway, saw the quick and brief movement of her lips. Todd's face went slack for a moment and then he just looked confused. He scratched the back of his head and then walked off.

Huh.

So, maybe she wasn't that type of girl.

"Never thought I'd see the day when a girl turned down Todd Jones," Taylor said, grinning.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled.

When I looked at her again, she was talking with Edward, who had appeared out of nowhere, like he always seemed to be doing. They were deep in conversation. Finished, I guess, Edward gave her an awkward pat on the head before walking away. She must have been one of their new adoptive siblings. I heard the Cullens did that a lot . . . adopt, I mean. It was almost like it was some kind of hobby.

I heard someone chuckle and I glanced to see Edward, walking behind me. No one was with him so I wondered what he was laughing about. He glanced at me but didn't say anything.

Weird family, if you ask me.

Looking towards Amelia again, I saw her staring once more.

But this time, she smiled.

It was hardly anything. Not much more than a brief lift of the corners of her mouth.

But it was a smile.

I smiled back, lifting my hand in a wave.

I couldn't explain why she was even deciding to acknowledge me. I wasn't a nerd but I wasn't popular. I was pretty plain (well, at least I think so), and I refused to join any sports (though the coach was sort of pressuring me to be on the Track team). I didn't fit in with the jocks or the geeks so I was kind of stuck in the middle. . . .

With Taylor as my only company.

But, maybe. . . .

I took a step towards Amelia's locker but she stiffened, turning in the opposite direction and walking off.

Shaking my head, I tucked my books under one arm.

Should have known it was too good to be true.

Oh well.

Easy come, easy go.

Whistling to myself, I walked off to class.

* * *

**A/N: So just a reminder, this is like twenty-seven years after the events of Breaking Dawn. And yes i made up the town. I needed a small place that i could do whatever with. Thanks. I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Being Brave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

She was sitting next to me.

Okay, so maybe it was actually, you know, behind me and sort of to the left but . . .

It was still sort of next to me.

Usually, math was my favorite subject. I was good at it. But today . . . I couldn't even focus on it. I wanted so badly to turn around and to just look at her.

And I think she was looking at me.

It was sort of a tingling feeling at the back of my neck, like something piercing at my skin.

Why me?

Don't turn around.

It'll be just your luck that you get caught by Mr. Spink. He has like sonic hearing to hear the softest of whispers and the gentlest rustle of a note being passed. It was impossible to get away with anything in Mr. Spink's Math class.

But I couldn't help it.

I turned slightly in my seat, glancing over my shoulder at Amelia.

She was indeed staring at me.

Again, she gave me a small smile, barely noticeable. My heart leapt into my throat. I wondered if this time she would let me talk to her. . . . . Though I was fairly sure I wouldn't be able to talk.

"Daniel." I turned back around, not surprised to see Mr. Spink standing in front of me. He was glaring at me through wire-framed glasses. "Perhaps you can give me the answer to the equation on the board? That is, if you aren't too distracted."

He had no idea.

I looked under his arm at the board. "X equals . . . thirty-seven."

If possible, Mr. Spink's glare deepened. "Correct."

He walked away from my desk and I looked over my shoulder. Amelia was still watching me and, maybe I was imagining it, but I'm pretty sure her smile was a bit bigger (just a bit).

I had to talk to her . . . even if it killed me to do so.

* * *

"Dude, you're brave," Taylor said as we stood at the entrance to our small school. The rain had stopped, leaving patches of puddles around the parking lot. A head of us, Amelia was strolling through the puddles to the Cullen cars. Her brothers and sisters were nowhere in sight. It was just her.

"You can hardly call talking to a girl brave," I muttered though it felt as if I were enlisting into the army or something.

"Maybe not but talking to her?" He shook his head. "Almost every boy in this school has tried to talk to her today and all of them were turned away without even getting a word in edgewise. And you, well, you're not exactly Mr. Popularity when it comes to the ladies."

"Your encouragement is well-noted."

"I'm just saying. If you can succeed where everyone else, including the infamous Todd Jones, has failed, I will consider you a god."

"Right well. . . ." I took a deep breath. It would be thirty, forty steps to get to where Amelia was once I was down the stairs. I could do this . . . maybe.

"Good luck," Taylor said as I made my way down the stairs.

One, two, three –

This was ridiculous. When did going to talk to a girl feel like walking to an execution?

Twelve, thirteen, fourteen –

What was I even going to say to her? What could I say to her? There wasn't much to talk about.

Eighteen, nineteen, twenty –

She stopped walking and turned around. Good, that meant the countdown had lowered to thirty steps.

Twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six –

Not good. This was such a bad idea. I had nothing to talk about, nothing to say. . . . Way to go Daniel.

Twenty-eight, twenty-nine –

Turn back! Turn back now before it's too late!

Thirty.

"Hi," I said, smiling.

She gave me her small smile. "Hello."

"I'm, er, I'm Daniel," I said, holding out my hand.

She eyed it warily before slipping her hand in mine. Her hand was cold (almost incredibly so), firm – but soft and it fit perfectly in mine. "Amelia."

"Right." Great, now I was stuck. Please, please don't let me look like a total spaz in front of her. "We have like three classes together."

"Math, American Literature, and World history," she agreed.

"Right," I said again. "I just . . . I know what it's like to be a new student and I wanted to offer you a helping hand, if you, you know, ever need anything."

"Thank you, Daniel."

"You're welcome." Come on, say something else! This was so embarrassing. I looked down for a second, before looking up into her golden eyes. "So . . . how long have you been dancing?"

The smile dropped quickly from her face and her eyes widened in shock. "Excuse me?"

Now I really did feel like a spaz. I gestured down at her feet, the heel of her right foot lined up by the middle arch of her left. "The way you're standing . . . that's, what, third position right?"

She looked down and then back up at me, still shocked. "How'd you know that?"

Great, now she's really gonna think you're a spaz. "My mom owned a dance studio. You kind of just remember things when you're stuck there from three to nine in the evening, I guess."

Amelia's smile returned and I sighed inwardly, glad that she didn't think it was too strange for me to know dance terms. "Does your mom dance?"

"She did . . . she, er, died two years ago. Cancer." Why did I say that? She didn't need, probably didn't want, to know all that.

Surprisingly though, she placed her hand on my arm, her eyes sad. "I'm so very sorry."

It sounded like she meant it too. I shrugged, smiling at her. "It's alright. . . . So –"

"Amelia." I looked over her shoulder, surprised to see that all the Cullens were gathered at the two cars. I hadn't even seen them walk by. Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Alice, and Edward looked friendly enough but Rosalie was practically glaring at me, she being the one who had spoken. "Time to go."

Amelia nodded, looking back to me. "It was really nice talking to you, Daniel."

"Right. See you tomorrow?"

A light breeze ruffled my hair and hers, gold streaks glinting despite the fact that there was no sun. Her golden eyes suddenly became alert and she took a slight step back. She smiled again, though her smile was tight. "Probably. Bye."

She spun on her heel and moved with this stiffness, as if she were trying not to run. She climbed into Rosaline's car, the blonde still giving me this look. The rest of them climbed into their cars and before I could really react they sped out of the parking lot.

I turned, Taylor running up to me. "Dude, you practically talked to her for like five minutes!"

To him, that seemed like a miracle.

To me, that just wasn't enough.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm pleasantly surprised to see that I'm getting good reviews on this story and a lot of people have put it on alert. You guys are great and I'm glad you all like it so far. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Big Deal

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Years."

Surprisingly, I looked up and saw Amelia standing next to my locker. I hadn't expected her to come and talk to me again, not with the way she ran off yesterday. And then, I had been confused by what she had said. "Um . . . sorry?"

She smiled. "You asked me yesterday how long I had been dancing. I realized I didn't answer your question."

"Oh." I closed my locker, leaning against it. "So how many? Years, I mean."

"Lost count I think," Amelia said, giving me a sheepish smile. It was cute. "I kind of gave it up though."

"Why? I'm sure you're great." She shrugged, looking away from me in what I assumed was her way of blushing. "We have a dance team here, you know," I told her. "If you've been dancing long, they sure could use the extra talent."

She looked thoughtful. "I've never been on a team before."

"Yeah?" I grinned. "It's really fun most of the time . . . until they start getting on your nerves."

Her laugh echoed in my head for a second, tinkling and light, almost melodic. "You've had experience."

"Yep. Track team, seventh through ninth grade. I quit though."

Amelia's smile turned into a delicate frown and she opened her mouth to ask me a question but the bell rang. "Time for class."

"That it is," I answered because I didn't really know what else to say. I had forgotten we were even at school, getting to talk to her.

She smiled again, going to turn, but she stopped. "So math is first. Would you maybe like to walk to class with me?"

Really? No really? This couldn't be happening. "Are you sure?"

Her smiled widened into something genuine and free. "Of course, silly."

Shocked, I nodded, walking _beside_ her for once. Even if I never got to sit next to her in any class or at lunch or in a car or at a movie (I'm getting ahead of myself) . . . I got to walk beside her now.

I was becoming obsessed with this girl.

"Want me to carry you're books for you?" I asked, trying to break the silence between us though it hadn't been awkward. I just wanted to hear something from her, anything. And I got my wish.

Her laugh twinkled down the corridor.

* * *

"Dan," Taylor said, "you are a god. No, I mean it. You did it. You actually did it."

"You make it sound as if I've found the Holy Grail or something," I told him, shaking my head.

"You might as well have, right?" Once again, Taylor shifted around in his seat to look over his shoulder at the Cullens who were enjoying their lunch. I wondered if they were used to this . . . people always watching them, I mean. I bet it got annoying after a while. "First yesterday in the parking lot, then today in the hallway, and to top it all off, walking to class with her? I bet you're on many a guys' hate list right now."

"It's really not that serious." But I couldn't help but look over his shoulder at Amelia. She was sitting facing me and she saw me looking. A small smile came to her face and she raised her hand in a slight wave. I smiled and went to wave back when Rosalie turned, her glare sharp and piercing before she scooted over, blocking Amelia.

What was her deal?

Taylor gaped at me, his freshly chewed food visible in his mouth. "You're taking this all so easily. As if it's not a big deal that the prettiest girl in school, the girl every guy wants, wants to talk to you."

Okay so maybe it was a big deal. I shrugged though. It wasn't like we were dating. We had talked all of twice and had had eye contact all of three times. I barely knew anything about the girl except that she was/is a dancer and that she's a Cullen and she barely knows anything about me except that I was in track, my mom died of cancer and used to own a dance studio, and that I'm practically a spaz. . . .

So she knows a little bit more about me then I do her but so what? She was talking to me now but that didn't mean anything for later.

"Hello again." I had zoned out and didn't even realize that Amelia was standing behind Taylor until she was there. Taylor spun in his seat, nearly falling to the floor, his mouth wide open again with gobs of food. I couldn't do anything about the rest of the B-lunch crowd gaping at her but I could do something about Taylor. Smiling, I kicked Taylor in the shin. He gasped and started coughing. Amelia eyed him warily. "Is he alright?"

"He will be," I said, still trying to appear nonchalant. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if your offer for a tutor was still open," she told me, slipping into the seat across from me. This seemed to choke Taylor up even more, but, thankfully, he swallowed his food this time and kept his mouth shut. "I know it's only been a day but I was looking at the homework Mr. Spink gave us for today and it seems math is already getting ready to give me some troubles. Edward tells me you're a math whiz."

Wow. Okay, so now here she was asking me to spend time alone with her. Tutoring was far from a date but still. . . . This had to be a prank. I must be on candid camera or something. "Um . . . yeah, okay, I'll help you. Did you want to, er, meet up in the math lab, or something?"

Amelia's smile widened again. "Wonderful. Did you want to start this afternoon?"

"Sure," I told her. This was so bad. Just like yesterday I should have backed out before it was too late. I barely made it through five minutes alone with her; what the hell was I going to do with a whole hour? "After school then?"

"Sounds great. I'll meet you there."

"Great."

She walked away. I watched her as she went to sit back down at her table. Bella and Alice were smiling at her and walked with her when the Cullens left their table. Rosalie, however, glanced over her shoulder at me, sending me another pointed glare that no one else seemed to notice. I've never actually spoken to the Cullens before. I knew of them but the only time I ever remember actually talking to one of them was when Emmett and I had been science partners last year in tenth grade. So what reason would Rosalie have to hate me? Was it because of Amelia?

If so, I guess that was too bad. As long as Amelia wanted to talk to me, I wasn't going to stop her. And Rosalie would just have to deal with it.

Hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm glad you guys like it so far. Thanks again for reading. I'll see you next chapter.**


	4. What is it about you?

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

I stood outside the door to the math lab, glad that you couldn't see through the window on the door because then she would be able to see that I was seriously contemplating turning around and leaving now.

Could I really spend a whole hour alone with her? I could barely talk when everyone else was around. I ask again: what was I going to do with a whole hour?

But if she were already there, I would hate to just stand her up.

Man up, Daniel.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door.

Wow.

Amelia was sitting on the windowsill, staring out at the dankness that was our school football field. But she looked really pretty doing it. . . . Actually, she looked really pretty doing anything. She looked up when she heard me come in and she smiled that wide, genuine smile of hers. "Hello again."

"Hey." I felt myself relax somewhat. Just because she was a gorgeous girl didn't mean I had to be nervous right?

Right.

Maybe.

I dropped my backpack in a chair and turned two desk so that they were facing each other and I smiled up at her. "Ready?"

My breath caught in my throat for a second when I watched her gracefully lower herself from the windowsill. She moved like a cat, I realized, slinky and soft. . . .

Amelia sat down in her seat, pulling out her books and things. "Ready when you are."

I copied her, pulling out my things. "Right, well, the thing with trigonemtry is you can't let it overwhelm you. . . ."

But I couldn't look at her. I found that if I let myself get caught up in those golden orbs of hers, I would forget everything I had ever learned about trig. I knew it would happen, could see it happening. So I avoided looking at her for the first fifteen minutes of our lesson, just pointing out things to her in the book and listening to her 'oh's and 'I think I understand's.

"Daniel?"

But it didn't help that she said my name like that. Coming from her, it sounded as if it were everything. . . . I looked up at her, trying to keep my pulse from beating so hard. Her eyes seemed a darker brown now. "Yes?" I asked.

"Do you prefer to be called Daniel or Danny or Dan?" she asked me, truly curious and not just trying to make conversation.

"Er . . ." Wait, what? "Um, I never thought of it before. Dan sounds like some office buddy in his fifties but Danny sounds really young so I guess we'll stick with Daniel."

She smiled. "Daniel it is then. I was just wondering because sometimes Emmet will call me Amy and it really bothers me. I didn't want to do anything to bother you."

Boy, she must not know that she couldn't do anything to bother me, ever.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, boldly.

"You already have," she answered coyly, giving me this sly smile that sped up my heart even more and caused me to blush. In front of me, Amelia inched backwards. It was hardly noticeable but I saw it (mom always did say that I had an eye for things that most people would never see)

I cleared my throat. So much for boldness. "Um, right. What, er, made you stop dancing? That is, if you don't mind me asking, that is."

Amelia interlaced her fingers, placing her chin on top of them. She was smiling but her eyes seemed sad. She 'hmm' to herself. "When we're little, all of us have our fairy tales that we believe in. Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny. . . . And we hold onto those fairy tales until the school bully comes to shove it in your face that those fairies aren't real."

"So who was your bully?" I asked her, catching on to her metaphor. "The one who took away dancing."

She laughed lightly, though it wasn't a happy sound. "A really big bully. . . . What about you? Who took away track?"

I looked down at my hands. "Me and my mom used to do everything together because it was just the two of us but . . . the one thing she loved more than anything was supporting me on the Track team. My friends called her team mom because she was always the one there with water bottles and snacks and things. . . . Eight grade I was in one of our biggest meets. Coach had picked me for the 100 meter dash and I was ready for it. My mom wasn't there yet because she didn't get off work until the meet started. But she called and she promised over and over that she would be there in time. The meet started, I ran . . . she never showed up. I found out later that on her way she suffered some kind of blackout . . . they took her to the hospital and found out she had Cancer. She died that summer, before ninth grade. . . . I tried to run again, but I couldn't."

Finally, I stopped talking. I talked too much. I don't think anyone knew that story, my perspective. Not even my brother, who had taken me in. . . .

But Amelia placed her cold hands on top of mine and I looked up at her, her eyes having lightened back to gold again. She smiled again, softly. "Maybe it's none of my business but . . . I think your mother would want you to run again."

"What makes you say that?" I asked her.

"Your said your mother loved to support your passion. If she knew that you had stopped running, it would break her heart. Besides, if you're really passionate about something, as it seems you are about running, you shouldn't give it up for anything. . . ." She looked away from me, shyly. "I'm sorry. That was very forward of me."

"No, no, it's fine." I smiled at her. "Maybe you're right."

I had been avoiding the track since ninth grade, avoiding Mr. Thomas, the track coach because I didn't want to think of my mom, which is what happened whenever I ran but . . . I didn't _want_ to keep avoiding it. Running had always been a part of me, even before the team.

"I saw that they're getting signups ready," Amelia said. "Maybe you could talk to the coach and he'll let you join even though you're a junior."

"Maybe. . . . You ever thought about following your own advice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, whenever you, you know, bring up dancing, you seem to get really sad, as if you miss it."

Amellia looked down. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"So, maybe we both need to stop avoiding it as if we're afraid."

She looked up at me through her long eyelashes and I couldn't help but blush again. "What is it about you?" she whispered, so soft that I almost missed it.

What was it about me? What was it about _her_? I've never had the urge to tell anyone what happened on the day my mom was diagnosed with cancer, what made me quit track . . . until I met her. I felt as if I could tell her all my secrets. And I wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

She took her hands away from mine, quickly and sat back in her chair. "Oh, goodness, has it really already been a half hour?"

I looked at my cell, sitting on the edge of the desk and it did read two-thirty. "I suppose we should get back to work," I said, smiling.

Amelia smiled back and just like that we fell back into our lesson, though now I was really confused. I've only really known this girl for maybe two days. And in those two days, I've practically told her my life's story. I barely know a thing about her, not like she knows me, but already. . . .

I think I'm starting to fall for her.

And still. . . .

What was it about her?

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter.**


	5. Helping

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

I don't know what made me do it. I didn't know her well enough to be giving her gifts but . . . I couldn't stop thinking about her. And, maybe I really was obsessed because it felt as if she were always around, watching me. . . . But that was stupid.

Still –

I was supposed to be thinking about the slap of my feet against the concrete, the wind catching my jacket, the rain slanting and hitting my face, soaking my hair. But I couldn't. All I could see in the blur of trees rushing past me was her face, her hair, her eyes, and her oh so beautiful smile. . . .

She was constantly on my mind. Which is why, after my morning run, I went up into my brother's attic. Derek had a box of mom's old things from her studio stored in a dark corner, like he never wanted to see them again. I came up here often.

I opened the box, pulling out the first thing on top. It was a picture of my mom from when she was about my age, posed with one hand on the bar of the dance studio she used to attend, and the other stretched up high above her head and her feet in fifth position. Her long black hair was tied back in a bun and she looked at peace. At the corner of the frame was another smaller picture, sepia-colored and browning at the edge but you could still see a second girl, posing in the same position, though her hair was brown and she was on a stage. Mom had said her name was Amelia Bockhart, some famous prima ballerina from England from like the nineteen twenties.

Speaking of Amelia. . . .

I set the picture aside and, after moving some stuff aside (a tutu, more pictures), I found what I was looking for. Smiling to myself, I hoped that she would like it.

"Hey."

Amelia looked up at me, a smile on her face. "Hello."

Nervously, I pulled my present out from my backpack and handed it to her. "Here," I said, knowing my presentation sucked. I hadn't even had time to wrap it but this was a last minute thing. I mean, by the time I found them, it was time to get showered and out to school.

But Amelia took the package anyway, opening it with a surprised look on her face. I took the lid when she handed it to me so she could lift out the practically brand new ballet slippers.

"My mom's," I muttered, not being able to look her in the eyes. "My mom had bought them just before she found out she had cancer. Never got to use them. She'd want you to have them. . . ."

When I finally looked at Amelia, she was gazing at me with a look I couldn't really decipher. "Why?"

"Because she loved dancing so much," I said. "And because she wouldn't want you to give it up, no matter how big the bully."

Amelia looked back down to the slippers for a moment before looking back at me. "I – thank you. This is . . . this is the best gift anyone has ever given me."

And surprisingly, she threw her arms around my shoulders. I had not been expecting this. Awkwardly, I placed my hands around her waist, hugging her back. Over her shoulder, I saw a lot of people stop, gasping in shock. If they thought they were shocked, imagine how I felt at the moment.

Amelia let go of me and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I said, not able to wipe the stupid grin off my face. "Look, I have to go do something so I won't be able to make it to our study session but I'll catch up with you later alright?"

Amelia nodded, her eyes bright with gratitude. It was only a pair of ballet shoes. I turned but stopped, looking at her again. "Have you ever heard of Amelia Bockhart?"

Her eyes widened for a split second before she relaxed again. I didn't mean to notice it, but I saw her shoulders drop purposely and her smile was forced. "Named after her, actually. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. See you." I walked away then and somehow, I knew she was lying. I don't know why but she was. Why?

Brushing it aside, I continued down the hallway. Left at the stairs, third door down the hall and I pushed open the swinging door that read 'Boys' Locker Room'. I stopped when I caught a glimpse of myself in one of the mirrors above the sink.

I was so plain. Black hair hung into blue eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses, freckles dotted the bridge of my nose which was just slightly too long if you ask me and I was gangly (not tall and 'strapping' like other guys my age). . . .

So what was it she saw about me that made her keep talking to me?

"Michaels." I turned when I saw Coach Latrell heading towards me. Coach wasn't a fit man which was why it was funny that he was the coach of the track team. In fact, he looked like the type of man who would never have anything to do with track. Not that he was a fat guy but he wasn't all muscle or anything. But he was a good Coach and the team did win most if not all of their meets. "What are you doing in here?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "I wanted to talk to you about this year's season."

* * *

And that is how I ended up, forty five minutes later, walking down the hallway with a practice schedule in my hands. Coach Latrell had made me run, taking me out to the track so he could time me. I was still as fast as I had been in ninth grade and Coach couldn't be happier. My skin was clammy from my quick shower and I was sort of just ready to go home.

I wondered about Amelia again. She helped me, if she didn't know it, to get back in Track. It really was my passion. I can't believe I gave it up in the first place. Mom would have been so mad if she knew. But I wish I could do something more for Amelia. Give something to her besides some silly shoes.

Music, something that sounded like Beethoven caught my attention though and I stopped. Just a bit of a ways down the hall was the school's dance room. I walked up to the door, peering through the glass window.

Amelia was inside, lacing up the ballet shoes that I had given her. Her fingers trailed from the lead toe to her ankle and she sat up, taking a deep breath as if stilling herself.

She got up and went to the bar, placing her hand on it. She took another deep breath before swooping into a couple of pliets. She went through the series of positions, pausing for a moment in fifth and I was struck with the similarities between her, my mom, and the prima ballerina.

Gracefully, she spun away from the bar, her arms swinging in a large arc. I don't think, in all my years sitting at the back of my mom's dance studio, that I've ever seen anyone move so . . . fluid. She rose to her toes, not even wincing as they pressed against the wedge but I guess that's what good ballerina's do. But there was something about the way she moved. . . . It was almost – inhuman. . . . But maybe she was just that good.

She spun then, on her toes before stopping and moving back into fifth position. She looked so at peace with everything at the moment just before her eyes opened. She was facing me so it was no surprise that she saw me.

Amelia's eyes widened in shock but she smiled at me, softly and I smile back.

Maybe I had helped her out more than I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've been packing for school. I hope you like it though. Stay tuned.**


	6. Questions

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"It's just simply amazing."

"It's really not that serious, Taylor."

"Exchanging gifts isn't serious? Come on! She's practically your girlfriend already!"

"Hardly."

Taylor and I were bored, strolling through Coten's only mall, Dalebrook. One floor, two outlets, a Subway, and maybe twelve little stores didn't really make a mall but what could you do. Taylor was adamant that there was something going on between Amelia and me and I was adamant that there wasn't. We were just friends right? I mean, sure I had practically come to the conclusion that I was indeed falling in love with the girl but logic told me otherwise. I had only known her maybe a week now, barely that. There was no possible way that I could love her, not yet.

But then again there was no possible explanation for why I gave her a gift, store bought or not.

"I can't believe your taking this so lightly," Taylor said, amazed. "If it were me, I'd – I don't know – sing and dance or something."

"There's nothing going on," I said again, shoving my hands into my pockets. "I barely know the girl."

"Since when has that meant anything?" A gaggle of girls from school stood outside of a jewelry store, gawking at this shiny diamond ring. One girl (I think her name is Amanda) stood at the back, her blond hair tied up into a high ponytail. Taylor grinned. "Suppose I'll just have to make due."

He strolled casually up to Amanda still grinning but now with his (what he called) 'I'm sexy and trying to get your attention look'. "That ring will never be as beautiful as you."

Amanda giggled, blushing and I rolled my eyes. Corny one liners. That kind of stuff would never work with Amelia.

Speaking of. . . .

I only knew it was her by the way she walked, that slinky almost cat-like in human way she moved.

Looking back at Taylor, who was still talking to Amanda, I followed after her. Once again, what I was doing didn't make logical sense but I didn't care.

But I was also too nervous to go up to her. It had been a two days since I had given her the ballet shoes and we had continued on as if things were normal. I don't know if I expected anything from it but –

I'm contradicting myself.

Silently, I followed back to the front of the mall, trying to stay as far behind as I could. I didn't want her to think I was some kind of crazy stalker guy.

I mean, even though I was kind of being stalker-ish.

I followed her all the way to the entrance of the mall, all the while telling myself how stupid this was. She was going to think I was crazy. There was no other explanation for why I was following her. I should go talk to her. Make it easy on myself so I look less stupid.

Deciding that, I sped up my steps. But by the time I stepped out into the night air, she was gone.

Okay, I admit I had been pretty far behind her but not that far. . . .

Where on earth could she have gone?

Suddenly, headlights flashed on in front of me. I covered my eyes with my hands, taking a step back as the car's engine revved, speeding towards me.

It swerved, spinning so that the passenger door was facing me.

The tinted window rolled down, and Amelia stared up at me. "If you're going to follow me, I might as well make it easy for you."

Too shocked and speechless, I couldn't even blush as I gazed back at her. She had known the whole time?

"Well come on then," she said, a slight lilt in her voice, different from normal. "I'm sure Taylor won't even notice you're gone, occupied as he is."

Taking a deep breath, I took hold of the door handle, pulling it open and climbing into the gold Dodge. As soon as I closed the door, we were off, speeding out of the parking lot.

I couldn't help but stare at her, the blue light from the dashboard slightly illuminating her face in the darkness. "Why didn't you –?"

"You were having fun spying," she said, jokingly. "So I let you."

Now I did blush, not quite sure to say. But I was surprised when I did speak. "I think I was nervous because . . . I still don't understand you."

"Are you really supposed to?" Amelia said, glancing at me from the corner of her eyes.

"No but. . . ." I twisted in my seat so I could look actually look at her. "I would really like to."

"So ask away."

"Will you answer all the questions I ask you?"

"To the best of my ability."

But when I opened my mouth, I realized I didn't know where to start. Normal questions, like her favorite color or even her birthday, didn't seem right at the time. There was one thought, really, on my mind but no matter how I tried to phrase it, it sound bad and rude.

So instead I asked, "Who are you?"

Still sounded rude but it was better than my original question. She however, smiled and said, "Amelia Cullen."

Not really the answer I was looking for but. . . . "Who were you before you became a Cullen?"

There was a sad twinkle in her eye as she spoke, "Nobody."

Having run out of alternatives, I looked at her, trying to get up the courage. "_What_ are you?"

In the blue light, I saw her eyes flash in my direction. "What do you think I am?"

Startled by her intense gaze, I looked back out the window. "I've come as far as an angel, really, not trying to be corny or overly romantic but you seem . . . other worldly. . . . I just can't figure it out and maybe you're just that beautiful. It's not impossible, I suppose. . . . But I can't seem to figure out why you would want to talk to me of all the guys in school, in the world even. I'm no one special after all . . . . I'm babbling."

"That you are," Amelia said giggling. "But . . . I don't mind."

The car pulled to a stop and I squinted out the tinted window, surprised to find that we were outside my brother's house. "How did you –?" I started but Amelia shrugged, cutting me off.

"It's a small town," she said, with a cute smile.

I opened my door and looked back at her. "Thanks for the ride."

Her smile widened and I moved to get out the car when she caught my wrist in her cool fingers. It was almost as if she were trying not to grab him. "You are very special, Daniel. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

The blush that came to my face was so powerful, that I could almost feel the heat radiating off of me. Amelia let go of my wrist quickly, still smiling though.

In one final bold movement, I asked, "Are you busy this weekend?"

"The families going camping this weekend," she said, sadly. "The suns actually supposed to come out is what I heard and Jasper and Edward are really up for hunting."

Oh yeah, the weekend hunting trips. I've seen the Cullens do that a lot, you know, disappear to go camping. Sometimes they did it in the middle of the week but, surprisingly, they always managed to keep up with the work.

"Oh, it's okay," I said, smiling. "I suppose I'll see you on Monday."

"Of course." Amelia shifted her car into reverse. "Bye, Daniel."

"See you Amelia." I closed the door and she pulled out of the driveway, driving down the street. I watched her go until I couldn't seem her anymore.

I sighed, shaking my head. This was getting ridiculous.

"Little brother." I turned to find Derek waiting for me. Everyone said we looked alike, as if I were just a younger version but besides from the fact that we had the same black hair and blue eyes, I didn't really see the resemblance. "Your track Captain called. You're supposed to meet up at the school tomorrow morning at six thirty."

"Great, thanks," I said, moving into the house.

"Who was that?" he asked me.

"Just a friend."

"Not Taylor?"

"No, someone else. I going to bed."

Derek and I had never really been close. Well, maybe at one time but after mom died and I moved in. . . . Well, it's just been one moment after another with us. He let me go though and I went to my room, closing my door and falling back on my bed.

I was deeply and utterly in love with Amelia Cullen

And I still felt as if she were keeping me in the dark.

I'd figure her out.

I had too.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I've been horribly busy with homework and with everything else but I finally got some time. Hope you guys like this and I'll see you next time.**


	7. The Forest

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

Todd Jones was on a power trip.

That was for sure.

Me and maybe ten other new track members sat in the back of the school's van, being transported to who knew where. We were blindfolded.

Todd had said this was an initiation.

Forget the fact that this was probably illegal in so many ways.

After maybe a half an hour, the van pulled to a stop. The door slid open and one of the boys next to me was yanked from the van before we drove off again.

One by one, people were dropped off. Drive maybe a mile or two, drop someone off and repeat. It stop might have taken five minutes. What was going on?

Finally I was the last one left. I was pulled out of the car, clumsily catching myself before my face could hit the ground. Someone grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me to my feet. It was cold but I could feel the sun against my face and it blinded me as one of the veterans of track pulled me blindfold off.

"Welcome Michaels," Todd Jones said with a satisfied smile. "This is the outskirts of Coten."

He gestured behind him to the woods. I was familiar with them, obviously, though I never went through them.

"Completely surrounded by trees, this town is," Todd continued. "It's almost like our own very big backyard, our playground and it's your initiation. Once you enter, you'll find a path marked by colored arrows. Follow the wrong arrow and you'll get lost. I'd run the whole way if I were you. They say we might have wolves in there."

I stared at him, contemplating ways I could beat him up (or attempt) without getting kicked off the team but I chalked it, getting into running position.

"Go!"

I took off, leaping over a bush at my entrance. I heard the guys yelling and hollering behind me for maybe a minute before the trees swallowed up every sound besides my own breathing and heartbeat.

Low tree leaves brushed against my face and arms, twigs snagging onto my sweatshirt (which I was glad I wore). This wasn't so bad, really. Running alone was always fun.

The first arrow I came to was red and pointing to the east.

If I were Todd, school spirit personified, what color would I paint the arrows?

The school colors of course. I skipped the red arrow, searching for the anything green or orange and sure enough, an orange arrow popped up. I followed it, eager to get this over with.

The orange arrows swung to the east, into a darker part of the woods blocking off the little sun that had come out. Talk about creepy. For a moment, I felt as if I were in some twisted horror film.

I ignore the feeling and kept running, trying to focus on how to get out of here.

A twig snapped.

I stopped. Quickly, I look down. There were no twigs where I was standing.

Another snap.

Spinning, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was only a deer. Harmless. How could I let myself get so freaked out?

The deer stare at me for a moment then its ears twitched. It went as if to run when something bounded out of the trees, pouncing on it.

I stumbled backwards, shocked, trying not to cry out. The thing, whatever it was, was pale, long, and skinny and vicious as it plunged its teeth into the deer's neck. The deer kicked its feet but the thing held it down, strong. I couldn't help but watch. . . .

I needed to get out of here!

Slowly, I started to inch my way back, trying not to panic. Maybe if I was real quiet, the thing wouldn't notice me. . . .

A twig snapped under my foot.

Red eyes flashed in my direction.

I didn't think. I spun and ran.

My breath was coming in short gasps. I was lost but I didn't care. I could easily find the arrows again once I was away from that thing.

There was a flash of white to my left. I slid to a stop, turning and darting in the opposite direction. I could hear it though, following me, toying with me.

I made the mistake of looking over my shoulder. My foot hit a broken branch and I tumbled forward, flipping over.

My back slammed against a tree, hard and for a minute, I felt paralyzed. My eyes glazed over for a second and when I gained focus again, that thing was in front of me.

Was that a person?

_A girl_.

Blood was evident on her tank top. Deer's blood. She didn't look strong enough to tackle a deer but I had seen it happen after all.

Red eyes flashed and she grinned showing off fangs before she dropped to her hands and knees. With a slight purr, deep in her throat, she slinked towards me, incredibly cat-like. . .

_Inhuman_.

It wasn't until she got closer that I could be sure. Her face was inches from mine, a soft giggle escaping her.

"Amelia," I whispered, sure of it when I saw the gold inside of the red-rimmed eyes.

She stopped, smile fading. Even the red seemed to fade slightly.

Amelia flung herself back with a horrified gasp, scuttling away from me.

We stared at each other for a moment before I tried to move towards her, arm out.

"Don't!" she said, her voice strangled, as she held her hand up to stop me. She got to her feet, quicker than I could blink.

And then she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it ******** now he knows, what do you think about that? What will happen next? See you next time.**


	8. No

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

It explained a lot.

The inhuman way she moved.

How strange the Cullens were.

The way she danced.

The weekend trips when the sun came out.

_Her name_.

Why she moved away every time the blood rushed to my face. . . .

After I had gotten to my feet, I ran to hurry out of the forest, still in shock, still amazed. It's a wonder I even got back to the others.

I spent the rest of the weekend researching. I was curious, I realized, not even scare. I wanted to know more about her, everything about her.

Now if only I could get her to talk to me. . . .

I waited by her locker and when she saw me, she turned the other way.

She avoided me in class.

When American Lit was over, I waited for her outside the classroom.

Amelia glanced up at me and rushed past, obviously trying not to move too fast, something, I realize, she always did.

I followed after her. "Amelia, can we talk please?"

"Nothing to talk about," she said, her voice low.

"There's plenty to talk about." In a few quick strides, I caught up with her, stepping around in front of her. People watched us in the crowded hallway. "Why are you avoiding me."

She gazed at me, sad and angry. "You should forget whatever it you saw."

"Forget?" I shook my head. "Amelia, I'm not going to just forget and if you'll ust talk to me, we –"

"No." her voice was sudden and sharp. She sighed closing her eyes. When she opened them again, slowly, they seemed a darker color gold. "Daniel. I want you to go away."

_Go away, go away, go away. . . ._

Those two wors echoed in my head, over and over. I felt almost compelled to do what she asked, though it definetly wasn't what I wanted to do. I took a step to move past her, away from her. . . .

What am I doing?

"No," I said, moving in front of her again.

Her eyes widered in shock and horror. "What?"

"I said no. Look Amelia, I'm not –"

"You can't just say no!" she whispered. "It – it doesn't work that way!"

"What are you talking about?"

She took a step back from me and a soft word escaped her lips. "Edward."

As if he heard her, Edward came swiftly down the hallway, appearing at her side. For a moment, it appeared as if they were having a silent conversation, her eyes still filled with shock and his with concern.

He looked at me, giving me a slight smile. "Amelia is feeling very ill. Probably just a stomach flu. I hope you'll excuse her if I take her home early."

They didn't wait for me to say anything. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and practically swooped her away down the hall and out of the door, leaving me even more confused.

* * *

**AMELIA POV**

Amelia didn't wait for Edward when they reached the house. Quickly she jumped from the car and ran into the house. When Edward reached her room, she was pacing.

"He's not supposed to be able to say no," she said as Edward took a seat on the Futon in her room. Usually, the warm orange and red colors of her room would have calmed her but not today.

Amelia spun on Edward wo was busy picking at a thread on her pillow. She moved quickly, snatiching it away from him. "How can you sit there so calmly? I have to figure out what it means! This is the first time in God knows how many years that someone has been able to say no."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Edward asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

Edward threaded his fingers, gazing up at her. "When I first met Bella, when she was human, I couldn't hear her thoughts."

Amelia stared at him. Slowly, she gracefully sunk to the ground, crossing her legs. "You couldn't?"

"No. . . . It scared me at first, it really did. But I loved her even more for it. Forever trying to understand her, guess what she was thinking made life seem real. . . . And you feel in love with Daniel the first time you saw him, I could tell. And it isn't a baad thing when you can't use your power on the person you love."

"But – he's human. We – I couldn't – Edward he smells so _good_. I could barely force myself to pretend to breathe. If I hurt him –"

"Who says you will? Bella and I made it a while before I turned her and she was a lot more fragile than your Daniel. If you love him, Amelia –"

"But Rosalie said –"

Edward smirked. "Since when did you care what Rosalie says."

Amelia smiled, slightly. "I don't know, Edward."

"It's your decision to make. But if you really love him, Amelia, don't let him go. I tried that with Bella and it almost killed us both."

Amelia stared at her hands. She looked up slowly, her eyes bright. "How does he feel about me?"

Edward smiled. "Why don't you ask him?"

Standing, Edward gave her a pat on her head, something he had become slightly accoustemed to, before leaving her to her thoughts. Amelia twisted the fringe of the pillow in her hands.

She certainly did have a lot to think about.

* * *

**DANIEL POV**

I was unnesscarly depressed.

The fact that she honestly and truly did not want to speak with me was heartbreaking.

After she and Edward had taken off, I floated through the rest of my classes, floated through track practice, floated home, floated through homework . . . did I sleep last night? And this morning I floated to school, standing in front of my locker.

I couldn't even remember what my locker combo was. . . .

The first bell rang.

I turned . . .

And was surprised to find Amelia standing in front of me now.

"I don't really feel like being here, do you?" she said softly.

Still in shock at the sight of her, I shook my head. She nodded and started for the front door. I followed.

Down the steps, over the parking lot and soon we were hopping into her gold Dodge and speeding out of the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I'll see you guys next chapter. I'm going to start a poll soon. You'll see it next chapter too. Bye everyone!**


	9. Explaination

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the new characters.**

* * *

Ten minutes later we were on the outskirts of town. Funny. It had taken Todd a half an hour to get us here two days ago.

Amelia parked the car, quickly getting out and moving into the forest. I followed her. She moved deliberately, slowly so I could keep up as we climbed over fallen tree stumps and bramble.

Suddenly she stopped, turning around to face me. "Why did you come?"

I stopped too, leaning back against a tree. "I thought you wanted me to come?"

"I did . . . But you shouldn't have."

"Now you're just being contradictory."

"This isn't funny Daniel."

"I never said it was."

She glared at me. "Don't you get it? Don't you care what I am?"

I shrugged. "What are you?"

If possible, her glare deepened. "I want to hear you say it."

I smiled. Of course. "A vampire."

"And it doesn't matter to you?" she said, surprised and slightly angry. "I'm a monster."

"You don't look like one to me."

She frowned. "Doesn't it bother you that if I wanted to, I could break you in half?"

"Nope."

"Doesn't it matter to you that you couldn't run?" Before I could blink, she was standing right in front of me. "I could catch you before you even took a step."

"I'm not running anywhere anytime soon."

Amelia stepped forward again, closer. It took all physical strength to not pull her flush against me. "Don't you care that since the first day I met you, a part of me has been dying to drink your blood."

I tilted my head slightly up so my neck was visible. Call me crazy. "Go for it. . . ."

She shook her head. "Why?"

"Because I lov –"

"Don't say it. If you say it, I'll never be able to leave."

I took her cool hands in mine. "Then stay because I don't care. I absolutely, positively, without a doubt, love you."

Amelia finally smiled. "And now you're stuck with me."

* * *

"So how did it happen?"

When we realized that we weren't going to go back to school, we walked through the forest hand in hand until we got to a clearing where we laid down in the grass.

I still couldn't believe this was happening. I had a . . . well, I wasn't too sure what to call her. Girlfriend sounded childish. Whatever we were, I was really happy here.

Amelia sighed. "It's a horribly long story. I don't even know where to start."

"The beginning's always good."

She laughed lightly. "Well . . . my name _was_ Amelia Bockhart."

"Knew it."

Amelia rolled over onto her side so that she could face me. "Do you want to hear my story or not?"

"Of course." I grinned. She smiled back and all was forgiven.

"I was born 1915 in Northampton, England and around 1917 ballet came to Europe. When I was four, a woman named Miss Borsawisk opened a dance studio in the room below my family's loft. I could hear music floating up from the studio and sometimes, I would sneak downstairs to watch the dancers. One day, Miss B caught me and told my parents who told her how, at night, they'd find me dancing in my room. We weren't poor but we certainly didn't have enough to put me in dance lessons. Miss B said she saw potential in me and would give me lessons for free if I kept the studio clean.

"And so my lessons began. I'm not going to tell that I was a natural. I wasn't, not for a long time. When I first started dancing, I was clumsy and awkward and my little sister, Adeline used to make fun of me, but I started earlier than most girls did so I had a good amount of practice. By the time I was six, I could dance almost as well as the ten-year-olds. When I was eight, I preformed as Clara in the _Nutcracker_ for the teens performance for Boxing Day. By the time I was ten, I had done five more famous dances, including _Petrouchka _and _The Rite of Spring_, maybe not as the lead but in some pretty important parts.

"I became popular by the time I was thirteen and Miss B was soon taking me to dancing auditions with up and coming dance companies. When I was fourteen, I performed in _Sleeping Beauty _as Aurora, the youngest to perform that part at the time. People came and paid a lot to see me dance and I was able to get my four person family out of our one person house."

Amelia's smile fell and I rolled over onto my side now so I could take her hand.

"There was a man. His name was Victor Valinksky. He started attending my shows when I was fifteen. He'd leave flowers and gifts after every performance. Adeline joked that I had an admirer. I was so enamored by him too and I had never met him. I just knew that after every show, there'd be some sort of trinket with the initials V.V. written on the card.

"When I was sixteen, I finally met him. He was everything I thought he'd be and more. He was beautiful, tall, pale, and handsome with the most gorgeous brown eyes."

"Good think I'm not the jealous type," I said, though part of me was jealous of this Valinksky character.

Amelia smiled though, reaching over to run her fingers through my hair. "You wouldn't have had anything to be jealous of if you were. . . . He begin to court me, privately however because he was a good five years older than me not that that was scandalous at the time. It was nineteen thirty-one after all. He told me he loved to watch me dance and I convinced myself that I loved him. He was perfect in my eyes, could do no wrong.

"On my seventeenth birthday, I was scheduled to perform Stravinsky's _Firebird. _Victor wanted me to meet him outside after the show. I remember he took my hand and he said, 'I want you to dance for me, only me, forever.' I said yes. He took my wrist . . . and he bit me."

Amelia sat up, getting to her feet and walking over to a near tree. I sat up too, watching as she climbed up to sit in a low branch.

"When I wake up, three days later, I was like this and locked up in a cage. When I realized I was hungry for blood, I freaked out. Victor explained everything as if it were normal, tried to feed me blood and I tried not to drink it. I didn't even make it a month before I gave in and I hated myself for it. And then, when I realized there was no way to fight the hunger, he made me dance for blood. Occasionally he'd take me outside, when I'd refuse to dance, and we'd go right past the theater to where my dad would be sitting, waiting for me to come back. And Victor would threaten to let me kill him, my mother, and Adeline. I couldn't even speak to my family."

"For fifty-three years, Victor kept me locked up. I watched my family grow old and pass on without me as I became stronger and saw wars pass. Victor discovered that I was very good at compulsion, getting people to do what I wanted them to do, and he used that to his advantage for money and blood."

"Have you ever used that on me?" I asked, getting to my feet.

She smiled. "Yesterday was the first time. You said no."

"Oh. . . ."I moved closer to her. "Does that mean something important?"

"Edward says it does. He says I shouldn't try to chase you away."

I grinned. "Smart guy. Are – are all the Cullens vampires?"

Amelia nodded. "After I got away from Victor, he continued to chase me. I spent the next twenty-three years running from him, teaching myself to feed off of animals. I met the Cullens in Forks, Washington. I was hunting and ran into Jasper, we almost fought but Edward stopped us. I've been living with them ever since."

By now I was standing right below her in that low tree branch. I climbed up on the trunk so that I was closer to her, my head about level with her neck. Her nose flared slightly and I noticed that she stopped breathing. "What do I smell like," I asked, curious.

"Seriously?" she said, surprised. When I nodded, she smiled. "You smell like vanilla, strangely."

"I'm not sure whether that's a good or bad thing."

"A little of both, I suppose."

"So are we okay? Are you going to try to chase me away?"

Amelia's smile widened, as she ran her fingers through my hair again. "Are you going to run if I do?"

I smiled back. "Probably not."

"Then I suppose I'm stuck with you," she whispered, leaning down to press a kiss against my forehead.

And that's all I could really hope for.

* * *

**A/N: So it's been a while. I'm really sorry. Hope you guys like this. See you next time. **


	10. Meet the Family

**Disclaimer: It's not mine**

* * *

"My family wants to have you over for dinner."

I looked up at Amelia surprised. I decided, too, not to point out that she had quickly purposely added 'over' to her sentence. Still, this was odd for vampires. "I wouldn't want Mrs. Cullen to go to any trouble to cook anything for me."

"Oh it's no trouble. Esme loves to cook. You'll give her excuse to use the kitchen."

Taylor watched us with interest. He hardly ever talked anymore and maybe it's because he was so shy around Amelia. He'd try to talk and then he'd simply stare at her. It was quite funny, I thought.

"Well if you're sure."

"Of course. Is Friday okay?"

"Sure that'll be fine."

To be perfectly honest, I was nervous. Not for the reason you may think (though I was sort of walking into the lion's den). I was more nervous over the fact that this was 'meet the parents' time. Before Amelia, I'd never had an actual girlfriend so I was at completely at lost for what to do or what to say.

Oh God what was I going to do?

If Amelia noticed I was nervous on our way to her house after she picked me up that evening, she didn't say. I was visibly tense, I could tell, and I kept clenching my fist.

My heart was pounding horribly hard in my chest when we pulled up to what could only be described as a mansion. Stairs led up to the extravegent porch and there were so many windows on the front I didn't even want to imagine how many were on the back.

* * *

Amelia pulled the car up next to Edward's, Emmett's and Rosalie's and what I could only assume was Carlisle and Esme. She stopped the car and turned to me, smiling softly. "You don't have be nervous. Everyone is very well behaved and –"

"You think they'll like me?"

"Of course they'll – Wait, is that what you're worried about love?"

"Well of course." I turned in my seat to look at her. "What else would I be worried about?"

Amelia stared at me. "You mean to tell me, you're more worried about meeting everyone than you are about being in a house full of vampires?"

"Well – yeah."

She burst into a fit of laughter then, smiling widly at me. "You surely are something special Daniel. Come on."

Still laughing, she got out the car and I followed. At the front she took my hand and we climbed up the stairs together, the door opening before we even reached the top, Alice standing happily in the doorway. "It's about time! I thought you'd never get here."

Alice grabbed my free hand as soon as I was in reach and pulled me inside, Amelia following, a smile on her face. Alice was talking at a mile a minute and pulling me through the foyer and living room so fast I didn't even get to check it out. "We are all so glad to have you here, Daniel. Esme and Carlisle are so excited too. I hope you're not allergic to anything. It won't matter anyway; Esme's cooked so much I'm sure you'll find something you can eat."

Sure enough, the house smelled delicious. We entered the kitchen where a beautiful woman was bent at the oven. If I had seen her anywhere else, I wouldn't have thought she were a housewife or a mother to about seven kids; she looked like she could have been in movies.

Leaning at the counter was a blond man I assumed to be Dr. Cullen, who looked like he could have been some type of model too. So I guess vampires just got lucky being innately gorgeous or something.

"Ah well look who it is," Dr. Cullen said with a smile. The woman stood up, sitting a large baked chicken on top of the stove.

"Carlisle, Esme," Amelia said, stepping up and taking my hand again. "This is Daniel."

Carlisle stepped up to shake my hand. "Nice to finally meet you. We thought, Amelia would have you here sooner than this."

"Welcome to our home Daniel," Esme said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you both, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," I said, still slightly nervous but trying not to look it.

"Please call us Carlisle and Esme," she said. "The others will be down soon to greet you."

As if they could hear us, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Emmett appeared in the doorway. Small talk was exchanged between the five of us though Bella moved away when Emmett brought up football. I was almost beginning to feel welcome when Rosalie entered .

The room feel silent as she looked at me, glared actually, crossing to the other side of the kitchen. "If vampires come chasing after this one," she said, icily, "I'm not helping this time."

"Oh Rosalie," a voice said, exasperated. A young girl had appeared in the kitchen. She might have been about the same age as the rest of us but she looked familiar. I was sure I hadn't ever seen her before though. Looking closer, I was shocked when I realized she looked like Bella and Edward but – how was that even possible….

"Daniel, this is Renesme," Bella said, taking the girl's hand. "Mine and Edward's daughter."

Daughter?! I tried to ignore my shock though, long enough to strangle out. "Nice to meet you."

"Looks like you might have some explaining to do, Amelia," Edward said, quietly.

"He's a cute one," Renesme said, smiling at me. "Too bad I'm taken. Oh speaking of, Esme, Jacob is coming up tonight."

"Good thing I cooked plenty of food," Esme said smiling.

"Rosalie, stop being rude to the company," Renesme said, scolding the other girl. "You think you can tear yourself away to help me with my hair?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes but she nodded, taking the girl's free hand as they left the room. She must have had a soft spot for her.

"Don't mind Rosalie too much," Emmett said, grinning. "She doesn't much like anyone, even me sometimes."

"Why don't you show Daniel around, Amelia?" Carlisle said. "We'll get the table set."

I took Amelia's hand and she took me out of the room. Though I knew the vampires could still here us I said, "So…."

"This is the living room and the family room is that a way. . . . Bella had Renesme just before Edward turned her."

"So Renesme is half-vampire and half-human?" I asked as we headed up the stairs.

"This is Edward and Bella's room, Rosalie and Emmett's (best not head in there now). . . . Yep, she's pretty special too. One of a few."

"Does she have any special powers, like Edward? Does Bella?"

"Bella is what some called a shield. She can block herself and others from other vampire powers. Renesme can, how do I put this, put other visions into other people's heads. It's pretty cool actually."

"Who's Jacob?"

"Her werewolf boyfriend. He Imprinted on her right after she was born. This is my room."

We went inside and Amelia immediately sunk down onto the futon, pulling me down next to her. "I'm really glad you came," she said softly.

"Same here," I replied. "Can I ask a question?"

"You already have."

I couldn't help but smile. "Why did you, you know, try to run away from me when we just end up together."

"I was worried," Amelia said. "Worried I might hurt you, worried I might scare you off. I don't know why though. Suppose I was trying to prove Alice wrong."

"Why?"

"Alice can see the future. She saw you. But I was so sure that that was impossible but, there you were."

"And you were worried," I said, with a grin, my mind reeling.

I wondered how far into the future Alice saw. . . .

Did she see me as a vampire? Maybe?

Amelia tapped me on my nose. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. Don't dwell on the future when you have the present to handle."

"Of course," I nodded, seriously. Amelia giggled and gently hit me on the arm.

The door opened and Alice poked in, smiling. "Dinner's ready."

Amelia took my hand and we stood up, walking out the door.

The future looked good.

* * *

**A/N: You guys I am so sorry it took me ever so long to update. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. SO poll: Should Daniel be turned? Let me know what you think!! Thanks everyone.**


	11. Meet the Family part 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

I jumped, spinning towards my window where Amelia was suddenly sitting on the ledge in skinny jeans and a short sleeve shirt. I suppose it was still warm despite the continuous rain. I blushed. "Finishing getting dressed," I said, buttoning up my pants quickly.

"Oh well darn," Amelia said, pulling her legs in and giving me this sly smile.

"Uh," I said, smartly, trying to ignore the shiver that traveled down my spine to well, other places. "What are you doing?"

"I've come to say good morning, is all," she told me. "My family absolutely adored you by the way."

"That's great."

"I was wondering if I could possibly meet your brother."

I froze slightly. "You want to meet Derek?"

"Yes . . . if that's alright."

"Er . . . yeah, sure that's fine." It wasn't that I didn't want Amelia to meet Derek. . . . I didn't want _him_ to meet _her._ Derek tended to embarrass me in front of everyone who came over (like all of the two) and, with a pretty girl like Amelia, he would definitely try to flirt with her. . . . It wasn't that I thought he'd take her away . . . okay, maybe it was.

So shoot me, I'm new at this boyfriend/girlfriend thing.

"Why don't you go around front," I suggested. "It might be kind of hard to explain you coming down from my room this early in the morning."

"Oh right," Amelia agreed, grinning.

Quickly she popped out the window. I cried out, rushing over, but when I peered out she was nowhere in sight.

And then the doorbell rang.

I had almost forgotten my girlfriend was a vampire.

"I got it," Derek shouted out.

I spun around and headed out of my room.

"Hello," Amelia was saying as I stumbled down the stairs. "Is Daniel home?"

I stopped at the bottom of the steps. Derek was shell-shocked. His mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. . . . Talk about embarrassing.

I cleared my throat. "Amelia."

She looked past Derek at me. "Hello Daniel. May I come in?"

"Of course."

Amelia smiled up at Derek before scooting inside.

"Daniel." Amelia and I looked up at Derek, who had this really odd look on his face. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Uh, sure," I said. I turned back to Amelia. "The living room is in there if you wanna take a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks," she said. "I'll wait for you."

Amelia sauntered on into the living room and I went into the kitchen, Derek on my heels.

"Who is she?" he whispered.

I opened the fridge, ducking down so he wouldn't see me roll my eyes. She could probably definitely hear us but I wasn't going to tell him that. I grabbed a soda and stood up straight. "She's my girlfriend."

Boy did I wish I had a camera. The look on my brother's face was pricelessly incredulous. It was as if the thought of me actually having a girlfriend was unimaginable or at least a girlfriend as pretty as Amelia.

"Since when?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Since Monday."

Actually, since exactly 10:17 Monday morning if I had been keeping track. . . .

"B-b-b-but how?" Derek stammered.

This time I rolled my eyes in front of him. "Damn, Derek can't you just be happy for me for once?"

"Little bro, trust me, I am happy, but I mean . . . wow."

I sighed. "We done?"

"Wait a second," Derek said, adopting a smirk, "I haven't properly introduced myself."

I watched him as he checked his reflection in the lid of a cooking pot. Waggling his eyebrows, he moved out to the living room. I leaned back against the counter, trying to appear cool, calm and collected even though I wasn't.

This was it.

This was the moment when Amelia would decide that she liked Derek better and they'd run off together into the sunset and I'd –

"Daniel." I looked up to see Amelia standing there, smiling at me. She held a hand out to me. "Are you coming?"

Hesitantly, I put my hand in here and she pulled me into the living room.

Derek was standing off in the corner staring straight ahead. I let go of Amelia's hand and moved over to him. He was fixed though. He didn't even blink. "What's wrong with him?" I asked, only slightly concerned.

Amelia shrugged. "He was trying to hit on me so I asked him to stand in the corner be quiet and be still. I didn't think he'd take it so literally. Derek, could you breathe?"

My brother took a deep breath as if he _had _been holding it but he still didn't move or speak.

"Huh," I said, grinning. "That could come in handy."

Amelia sat on the couch beckoning me over. I went and sat next to her, still staring at my brother. "Did he offend you?"

"No, not really," she said, smiling.

"What else can you make him do?"

"Anything at all. Derek, give Daniel twenty-five dollars to take us to the movies."

My brother reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and handed me the money. He blinked once, looking slightly confused.

"Does he know what's happening?" I asked.

"Vaguely, but he'll only recall it as his decision to do something nice for his younger brother and his girlfriend."

"How does it work, your power? How'd you get it?"

Amelia shrugged. "When you become a vampire, everything you had as a human is enhanced: eyesight, strength, speed. . . . But some of us carry over innate abilities. I've e always been pretty persuasive, just as Edward's always been pretty emphatic, and Alice . . . well, Alice is another store all together.

"How does it work? It's almost as if I am tapping into brain waves, I guess. I speak what I want them to do and they do it. People with, ah, lower brain patterns tend to be more acceptable of my compulsion. People with higher brain patterns take more force and concentration. Then there are people like you who just say no."

"Is a large number of people who say no?"

"Just you – and Victor."

That definitely wasn't a good thing. Amelia looked incredibly uncomfortable.

I stood, tugging on Amelia's hand so she stood too. "I suppose we better catch that movie then, now that we've got the money," I said with a smile.

She smiled back, looking to Derek. "Derek, you can move now."

My brother blinked a few times before shaking his head, running a hand through his hair. "Uh –"

"Thanks, Derek," I said, grinning. "I should be back in a couple of hours."

"Right," he said slowly. "Er – what movie are you going to?"

"We thought we'd just decide when we get there," Amelia said softly. "Thank you so much again."

"Yeah, uh – nice meeting you. You two have a good time."

We headed out the door as he sat on the couch still looking confused. I couldn't help but grin.

Oh yeah, that could definitely come in handy.

* * *

**A/N: Lol so I know it's kinda sad that Dennis is taking advantage of his brother but his brother is kind of a jerk. Thanks for reading see you next time.**


	12. Holding On

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"X equals 57."

"Right."

Amelia sighed from her place on my bed. She lay on her stomach in her pajamas, gently kicking her feet. I hadn't know that she was coming (so she had time to catch me in my shorts and nothing else, yet again causing a very awkward moment for me; I had thrown a shirt on after that though) and Derek didn't know she was here. I think he was currently entertaining his own company.

"You would think that after so many years, math would come easy to me," Amelia said, shaking her head and closing her book. "But it's still just as a confusing as it was when we started learning it."

I smiled, closing my own book. "Sometimes it's like that."

She motioned for me to come over, so I did, lying back on the bed next to her. She gazed down at me, running a hand through my hair. I smiled at her. "What is it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, softly.

"I mean, what is it that makes you so attracted to me?" I clarified. "Why me and not someone, I don't know, more attractive?"

"First off," she whispered, gently taking off my glasses, "you've very attractive." Her face seemed closer to mine. "Secondly, you are exactly what I've been looking for years now, I'm sure of it."

I was blushing, I knew. My face felt so unnecessarily hot. Amelia smiled at me. "Do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Just . . . hold still."

She placed her hands on either side of my face. Her face _had_ been closer. Slowly, she lowered her lips onto mine. . . .

Oh.

Wow.

I sat up, still kissing her. It was like . . . I don't even know how to describe it, there were no words.

This isn't to say that I haven't ever been kissed before. I have and I have kissed other girls but, Amelia . . . I don't know. It was just _amazing_. It was as if no other girl ever mattered except Amelia.

The kiss intensified. Amelia's hands moved down to my chest, gripping gently onto my shirt. I moved my hands to her shoulders holding her against me. This kiss didn't seem like it wasn't going to end.

Amelia gasped against my mouth before she pushed me. One second I was enjoying the best kiss ever and the next I'm flying through the air, hitting the wall at the end of my bed.

"Oh no!" Amelia cried softly. We both looked to the door, footsteps heading in our direction and by the time I looked back to the bed, Amelia was gone, the curtains on my window rustling.

The door crashed open and Derek looked around before he found me on the floor. "Dude, what are you doing in here?"

"Er . . . exercising," I said in a strangled voice. "I . . . fell."

"Well be more careful!" Derek shouted. "You scared me and – me half to death! Shouldn't you be sleep anyway? You got school tomorrow."

I held up my thumb. "Gotcha."

He frowned at me, leaving the room. As soon as the door was closed, Amelia was in front of me, her hands wrapped around my arm. "I am so sorry," she whispered, horrified.

"Am I that bad of a kisser?" I said, jokingly as I pushed off the floor.

"Of course not! You were wonderful! I just – I got scared, things were heating up a-a-and I was afraid I'd lose control and I didn't want to hurt you. . . ."

"So throwing me against the wall was the better alternative?" I said, smiling, but she sank on my bed, face in her hands. "Hey, I'm kidding. Sorry. I'm not, you know, hurt or anything."

"You sure?" she said. "I didn't break anything did I?"

I sat on the bed next to her, taking her hands in mine. "Amelia, I'm fine. It's my fault anyway. I was kind of pushy, I guess. I promise I'll act right next time."

Amelia laughed, before leaning forward to press a kiss against my lips again, surprising me and only giving me a second to respond. She moved back, still smiling. "You did fine the first time. Your brother is right though. It's late, you should be sleep."

I lay back down with a sigh and she lay down next to me after turning off the light, facing me. I was kind of tired but I didn't want to go to sleep yet, not with her here. "It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow."

"Yes. I'll probably be home."

"Maybe I should skip school. Come spend the day with you."

"No, you need to go to sleep."

I grinned. "I'll go to sleep when you do."

"You know I don't sleep."

"I know."

Amelia laughed softly before closing her eyes. I lifted my hand and brushed it over her cheek. "You're not breathing," I whispered.

On cue, her chest rose and, if I hadn't known better, I really would have thought she was asleep.

But it worked, what she had been trying to do, and soon I was sleep too.

* * *

"I swear man, it's like you're a different person," Taylor told me the next day. "Not that that's a bad thing, it's just . . . I don't know, like I've never met you or something."

I shook my head. "I'm still the same Daniel who had to watch you eat your boogers at lunch."

Taylor sighed. "Good times, good times. I miss those days. . . ."

"You so sure? I could have sworn I just saw you eat a booger yesterday."

My friend laughed. "There's the good ol' Danny boy I knew so well."

I rolled my eyes. The bell rang and I closed my locker. Taylor strolled next to me, a lot more relaxed than he ever was when Amelia was around or had the possibility of being around. "What is it that makes you so tense when Amelia's here?" I asked as we walked.

Taylor shrugged. "She's a gorgeous girl. Don't get me wrong, you're lucky to have her and vice versa, she's just . . . too perfect, I think. Too good to be true."

I smiled. "Yeah, I felt the same way."

"But I don't know. I'm scared I'll fumble and say the wrong thing to her, I think and ruin your relationship."

I couldn't help but laugh at the one. "You're not going to scare her off, Taylor. She's worried you know that she's messing up our friendship."

"She is?"

It was the truth, actually, something that Amelia had mentioned to me on the way to the movies Saturday. 'He was never this silent when it was just the two of you,' she had pointed out. "Yeah, actually. She thought you were funny and she's worried she did something to make you not like her. Just, you know, be yourself again. She doesn't care."

"Oh . . . well cool." The other boy grinned at me before beginning to babble about something random.

I shook my head. Amelia and Taylor were all I had. Though Taylor may be crude and weird, I wasn't about to lose either of them.

* * *

**A/N: A fairly random chapter but I hope u guys liked it. Stay tuned for the next one. The poll is still on: Should Daniel be turned? Vote!!**


	13. I care

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Jacob's here! Jacob's here! Jacob's here!"

I knew Renesmee was running down the stairs even if I couldn't hear her. "This is the werewolf boyfriend, right?"

"Right," Amelia said.

I hadn't gotten to meet him the last time, considering he had shown up after Amelia took me home.

It had been a month now. A month and four days to be completely precise. I didn't know how long we'd be together or not but so far, things were looking great.

Renesmee appeared suddenly in the room, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh come on you two!"

Before I could react, she had grabbed my hand and in the blink of an eye, I was down the stairs.

Whoa.

Hadn't been expecting that.

My head spun uncontrollably and for a minute, I thought I might pass out. I heard someone cry out 'Renesmee!' and then Amelia was in front of me, forcing me to sit down on the stairs. "Are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry!" Renesmee was saying. "I forgot!"

"Daniel?" Amelia said, concerned.

"Water usually does the trick," a voice said from somewhere to my left.

Amelia was gone in a second and someone sat down hard on the step beside me. A hand thumped down on my shoulder. "Just breathe man. She got me once too."

Amelia reappeared, holding a glass in front of me. "Here, drink it. Thank you Jacob. Renesmee, I should hurt you."

"I forgot!" the girl said again. "I'm really sorry. He's okay, isn't he?"

"Daniel? Daniel are you okay?"

I took a gulp of water, my stomach settling slightly. "Yeah," I said in a strangled voice. "Yeah, I'm okay."

I looked over to the boy on my left, realizing that this must be Jacob. He was very rugged looking (if that wasn't bad to say). He grinned at me. "You must be Daniel."

I nodded, holding out my hand which I realized was shaking but I didn't want to be impolite. "Nice to meet you."

Jacob shook my head before gazing up at his girlfriend, shaking his head in a playful way. "Babe, you gotta be more careful."

Renesmee almost looked close to tears. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," I told her. I attempted to stand and Amelia gently took a hold of my arm. I smiled at Renesmee. "I'm fine I promise."

She smiled back before taking Jacob's hand and pulling him away in a much slower pace. When I was sure she was out of eyesight I sat back down again. "I really hadn't been expecting that."

Amelia kneeled down in front of me. "I'm sorry about that. Renesmee forgets her own strength and agility sometimes."

"So I see."

Amelia leaned in and gently kissed me. "Are you still up for studying?"

Actually I was up for more than that but of course that's not what I said. "Sure."

"I'll go get my stuff so that you don't have to climb up the stairs."

She left quickly, gracefully running up the stairs. I watched her go, with a smile on my face. I really was happy even if this was incredibly weird.

"Human." I looked back around to find Rosalie standing in front of me, glaring. She shook her head. "I really just don't see what the fascination it that Amelia has for you or that Edward had for Bella. It doesn't make any sense."

Not really knowing what to say, I just shrugged. She scoffed. "And there you sit. You must think you're something special."

"I really don't," I said, before I could stop myself. Rosalie's glare deepened.

"Are you being smart?"

Worried to say anything else that would set her off I kept my mouth shut. She took a step closer and I could practically feel the anger emitting off of her. "I don't know what you're doing here, or what you want, but I'm not dealing with this time. I want you to leave. Now."

"I'm not going to just leave," I said, standing up slowly. "I can't."

When it just about looked like Rosalie would kill me, Amelia's voice sounded at the top of the stairs, calling her sister's name. In no time, she was by my side, a falsely bright smile on her face. "Is there a problem?" she asked, softly.

Rosalie continued to glare at me before spinning on her heel and rushing out of the room. Amelia watched as she left. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing too drastic," I said giving her a smile. "Come on let's study."

* * *

"I'm really sorry for Rosalie," Amelia said for the hundredth time as she walked me out to my car.

"It's fine, Amelia," I told her, smiling. "She's not going to scare me away anytime soon so don't worry."

Amelia walked up to me, standing on her toes to kiss me. I held onto her till she suddenly gripped my shoulders hard, pushing away. "You okay?" I asked, scared that maybe I had pushed to hard again.

Amelia wasn't listening though. She stared out into the distance for a moment too long before looking back to me with a forced smile. "I'm fine. I'll come over later okay? If you're still awake."

"Amelia," Edward called, appearing at the doorway.

"I will be," I told her, watching her face but she didn't say anything else. I kissed her forehead before climbing into my car.

She watched me all the way down the driveway before disappearing into the house.

What was going on?

* * *

"Alice had a vision," Edward said as soon as Amelia was close enough. "What --?"

"I smelt him," Amelia muttered, slamming the door. Her family and Jacob stood in the foyer, watching her. She looked to Jasper and Alice. "Could you --?"

"We'll watch over Daniel," Alice said, taking Jasper's hand.

"Why?" Rosalie asked. "We should stick together, as a family. Who cares about the human?"

Amelia dropped into a crouch, hissing at Rosalie. The other girl did the same as Amelia took a quick step towards her. Edward gripped her around the waist as Emmett did the same to Rosalie.

"I care for him!" she growled.

"Oh give it a rest, _Bachart!_" Rosalie snarled back. "Will you risk the lives of our family for one measly human!"

"I would risk _my_ life for the man I love! If you don't give a damn then I don't want your help!"

"Fine! I won't help! Risk your life then for that worthless _boy_!"

At that, Amelia struggled harder against Edward. She could only see red and for a moment she thought of using her power on Rosalie, compel her into doing anything that would cause her harm but she had never, ever used her power on her family. She refused too.

"Enough." The two girls stopped fighting as Carlisle spoke. Edward kept his arms around Amelia's waist even as Rosalie snapped away from Emmett. "We will work together to figure this out. Daniel must be watched over," he said, sending a quick look to Rosalie to keep her quiet. "If not for that fact that his smell is everywhere and bound to attract some attention, be it for the fact that he is becoming just as much a part of the family as Bella had. Bella? You'll head over to Daniel's house. You may be able to shield him. The rest of us will form a perimeter around the house. Maybe it was a fluke and he's nowhere near but we'll make sure to catch him before he get's to Amelia. Amelia, you stay in here."

With a nod of his head, Carlisle took Esme's hand and they were out the door. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett followed, Rosalie staying only a moment after to glare at Amelia.

Amelia turned to Bella, who was wrapped in Edward's arms now. "Well you be alright? I could go with you."

Bella smiled. "I'll be fine and I'll keep Daniel safe too. Do you want me to tell him what's going on? I remember what it was like not knowing exactly what to do."

"No," Amelia said, immediately. "I don't want to encourage him to do something foolish, like try to save me or something. Just please make sure he stays in the house."

The other girl nodded, standing on her toes to kiss Edward before sprinting out the door. Edward watched her go. "I probably shouldn't worry. She's a lot stronger than she's ever been but still. . . ."

"I'm sorry," Amelia said, not sure what else to say.

"I'm worried about you now," Edward told her, ignoring her apology but telling her with his eyes that it wasn't needed. "What will you do?"

"I don't know." She looked around the empty house, frustrated. "I don't know how Carlisle expects me to just sit here and wait. I never meant to put any of you in danger. . . . I thought he had given up. If he's back again, he won't stop . . . He won't ever give up on me. . . . I need to leave."

"And go where?"

"Anywhere but here. Anywhere that he'll follow to keep you all and Daniel away from harm."

"What will you tell Daniel?"

At this, Amelia was at a lost. She sunk down on to the stairs, where her beloved had sat not more than ten minutes ago. She wondered if he had gotten home safely, wondered if Bella was with him.

Edward kneeled in front of her. "When Bella was still human, I tried to leave her to keep her safe."

"What happened?" Amelia asked.

Edward gave her a small smile. "It didn't work, obviously. In fact it almost got us both killed. But it showed me that I couldn't leave her. I'd like to guess that the same could be said about you and Daniel."

"So what do I do? I can't tell Daniel."

"Lying is only going to make things worse. . . ."

"I can't tell him, I won't. He'll -- he'll try to fix everything and I won't have him killed because of me."

"So act as if nothing's changed. You promised you'd see him tonight?"

Amelia nodded and Edward stood, pulling her to her feet. "Then go to him. I'll cover for you and Bella won't tell. Go on."

Amelia hugged her brother, thanking him softly before sprinting up the stairs to her room as he ran out the door. She made it to her dresser to grab her 'sleep clothes' before she realized that something was wrong. The light in her room had been on this whole time. Now it was off. She closed her eyes in frustration with herself and to hide the fear that she was feeling.

"Viktor," she murmured.

A hand slipped around her neck, pulling her back flush against a hard chest. "Miss me?" he said, whispering in her ear. His tongue darted out, licking lightly against her temple. His body shuddered slightly as he sighed. "You still taste the same."

Amelia could do nothing but stand still. He turned her around so that they were facing. Even in the dark, she could see that he was still handsome as ever, still just as crazy if the glint in his eyes was anything to judge.

He tsked at her, shaking his head. "It's always the same, Amelia. You continue to run knowing that I'll find you. Why is that?"

Viktor let go of her, wandering around the room. "You've found a family this time. How sweet! Do they know of me?"

When she didn't respond, he swung around, slapping her across her cheek. "You will answer me when I speak! I created you! You are mine to control! Answer my question."

Amelia's cheek stun and she wondered, briefly, if he had busted her lip. She looked to Viktor. "Yes, they know."

Viktor laughed, a playful chuckle. "Oh how fun! And what of the human?"

Though she tried not to show the fear she felt, she knew Viktor had seen it. "What human?"

He laughed again, wagging a finger at her. "Don't play games, Amelia. His smell is all over you, this room. Found yourself a little boy toy did you? Maybe I'll take him instead of you. He's bound to be a lot more entertaining."

"You will stay away from him!" Amelia hissed before she could stop herself.

Viktor stared at her in surprise. "What's this? Gone for a little over a decade and you've grown courage? That's an unexpected surprise but no matter. You're just as cowardly as you were. I can practically smell your fear. Tell you what, I'll give you two days, my dear. Either you come to me . . . Or I'll come for the boy."

With that he was out her window, the same way he had came.

* * *

"Hey," I said, smiling at Amelia as she climbed in the window. My smile faded though, when I saw her. "Your lip. . . . What happened?"

It was healing, but slightly crusted, I noticed. She smiled. "After you left things got a little bit rowdy between Rosalie and I. . . ."

"Oh." She was lying. . . . I don't know how I knew but I did and I now, I was worried. But she thought she was convincing so I kept on with her lie. "Oh wow, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get in trouble with your sister."

She shrugged. "Not your fault."

Amelia smiled at me, plopping down on my bed and patting the space next to her. I lay down beside her. She wrapped her arm around my waist and snuggled close, breathing in through her nose. "You smell so wonderful. I never want to forget that smell."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Amelia?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I can't handle," she said after a slight pause.

"Amelia --"

"Everything's going to be okay, Daniel. Just -- just promise me you'll stay safe. Promise me."

"I promise." At least that's what I said. I had no intention of not helping Amelia if she needed it.

There was no way.

* * *

**A/N: OMG!! I'm trying not to end this too soon but it's kinda already drawing to a close! Give me ideas people if you have them and I'll credit you no matter :-D let me know what you guys think though!**


	14. They said

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Something was wrong.

I wasn't sure what it was but it was wrong.

It of course had something to do with last night, I was sure but what?

'_Promise. Promise me you'll stay safe_,' she had said.

What did that even mean?

She barely let go of my hand today except for separate classes (not that I minded) and she stared at me when she thought I didn't notice (again, not that I cared). But still, I was worried about the forced smile on her face, worried about whatever it is she was hiding, whatever it was she wanted me to stay safe from.

"Amelia?" I asked at lunch when Taylor wasn't paying attention.

But she shook her head, continuing to pretend to study. When I looked to Taylor, I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was watching me again.

"You really won't tell me," I said again, on our way home.

"I'm telling you now that it's nothing," Amelia said. "Well . . . Not nothing per say but it's nothing I can't handle. I just don't want you to worry."

"But I am worrying. It's what I do and it's my job as your boyfriend. Especially when you won't tell me what's happening or what's wrong."

Amelia sighed, pulling the car to a stop at the side of the road. "Edward warned me this would happen," she muttered, squeezing the steering wheel.. She let go when she realized she had left little imprints. Finally, she looked at me. "I can't explain because if I do, it'll only frighten you more."

"You're scarying me now. And if you think I'm not going to do anything about it then --"

Something shook the car. Amelia sat up straight, uttering a curse, something that both shocked and scared me.

A hand appeared in front of the window, waving it seemed before it punched it out. Amelia threw herself across me to block the glass.

"You bastard!" Amelia cried, looking angrier than I think I've ever seen her. "You said two days!"

A face appeared, black hair, even darker eyes. He smiled, showing fangs. Viktor. "I lied."

He reached into the car and knocked Amelia out of the way, hard enough that she hit the driver's window, cracking it.

And then he grabbed me.

He ripped me from my seat as if I wasn't in a seat belt and I yelled out in shock and pain. The next thing I knew, we were running, me halfway on his back, half off, trees flashing by at the speed of light.

I could hear Amelia behind us, crying out, calling my name. I was too dazed to say anything back.

Viktor came to a heart shuddering stop, throwing me painfully to the ground. My back hit the tree and I made to cry out but then Viktor's hand was squeezing tightly around my neck, his other hand up as he made to claw my eyes out.

"Viktor!" Amelia came into view, grabbing onto Viktor's upraised arm. "Please! Please don't do this!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Viktor said, grinning madly.

"Please!" Amelia cried. "I'll come with you! I'll come with you! Please, just don't hurt him! Don't hurt Daniel!"

I made a gurgling noise that was supposed to have been a no. Amelia only spared me a glance.

"You swear?"

"I swear! Please! Let him go. He's nothing. Why bother? And -- and this way, he'll go back to the Cullens. He'll tell them that you have me. You'll get the fight you were hoping for."

Viktor seemed to be considering it. Finally, he grinned again, letting go of my throat. "Go on back to them, human. Tell them that I have their precious _sister_."

He grabbed Amelia's arm and then they were gone, as if they had never been there.

I sat against the tree, stunned for a moment before I was able to push myself to my feet, running towards the car. It was hard and I was still very much so out of breath. I didn't have to run far though. Soon Edward was in front of me, grabbing my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I opened my mouth to say something but realized I couldn't really speak. . . . It was almost as if Viktor had squeezed my vocal cords (which he might have).

I wheezed slightly, trying to answer his questions. He looked over my shoulder. "Where is she?"

"H-he --" was all I got out before I started choking.

"Keep your eyes closed," Edward said. Then he grabbed my arm and I could tell we were running again, me on his back (this was getting sort of annoying).

Before I knew it, we were in the car and speeding down the road. He didn't say anything but when I looked at him, he was tense.

In ten minutes, we were at their house and Edward was practically carrying me inside. He forced me into the living room and onto the couch. "I need water!" he cried out.

Alice appeared at his side with a glass of water. "Drink this quickly, Daniel."

I did as I was told. And after a few deep breaths I could speak again, though hoarsely. "Thanks. How'd you know."

Edward simply nodded his head at Alice, who was looking just as anxious as I felt.

"What happened?" I looked up and I realized that Carlisle, Esme and the rest were standing there now.

I explained everything to them, from the point where Viktor attacked the car. The rest stood solemn and still, like, I guess, Vampires were known to do.

"He's taken her somewhere," I finished. "I don't know where, they just up and left. He's expecting you guys, he's expecting a fight."

"Well," Carlisle said, "I suppose we'll have to bring him one. Alice, Rosalie, Esme? I want you three to stay here. Bella, Renesmee, make sure Daniel gets home safely."

Bella gently took my arm, helping me stand. "Wait," I muttered. "Wait! You -- you can't expect me to just go home a-a-and wait! That's -- No! I can't do that! I won't!"

"There's nothing else for you to do," Carlisle said. "Viktor is powerful, extremely powerful. You have to let us handle it."

"We'll do what we can, Daniel," Edward told me. "Let the girls take you home."

"They'll bring her home safely," Rosalie said, not looking me in the eye. When she finally looked up, she was looking fierce. "It would kill Amelia if you were to do something stupid."

* * *

I was quiet on the car ride home. I stared out the window into the forest.

Amelia was out there somewhere.

Bella had Renesmee watch the outside of the house, making sure I got up to my room. "I know how it is," she said softly, appearing at my window. When I looked up at her, she smiled sadly. "I was human once too, you know."

"Oh yeah, how long ago?" I asked, angrily. "Ten, twenty thousand years ago?"

Bella smiled again. "Try twenty-seven years ago. I remember. Sometimes, I don't think anyone else does, but I do. I know what it feels like to feel helpless and at lost of how to handle vampire things."

"So what do I do?"

"I can't help you there. I don't know this Viktor. From what I've heard, he's bad news, really horrible." Bella made her way to the door of my room, looking back at me. "The best, you may able to do for Amelia right now, is stay safe. Renesmee and I will keep checking back to make sure that you and your brother stay safe. But you're the one who's important to Amelia. They'll bring her back safely, you have to trust that. Just let the guys handle it okay?"

She remembered last second and went out the window, the way she had came.

I paced my room for second before I spotted my keys on my desk. I snatched them up, heading for the stairs.

Sit around and wait, they said.

Trust them, they said.

Just let the guys handle, they said.

"Bullshit," I said, and I was out the door.

* * *

**a/n: Oh Daniel watch your mouth! Lol, just kidding. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I apologize for its lateness. I had a bit of a brain block with where I needed to be now. Thanks a bunch for reading.**


	15. Plan

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

I was surprised I made it without running into either Bella or Renesmee. They hadn't been in front of my house when I left. I wondered briefly how long it would be for they went back to my house, before they realized I was gone.

I drove, not really sure where I was going to go or what I was looking for.

I parked near the forest, turning off my engine.

Gosh this was stupid.

But it was for my girl.

I got out the car, flashlight and an aluminum baseball bat in hand. "I'm coming for you, babe, whether you want me to or not. . . ."

I trudge through the forest, trying not to make too much noise. Anything (I mean if vampires and werewolves were out here, something else probably was too) could hear me out here no matter what I did. I don't know how much a bat would help me but at least I was semi-prepared.

Now . . . if I were a vampire bent on destroying my ex-girlfriends family in a fight of dominance, where would I hide to keep my hostage and plan?

Strange how I could take this so easily right? You would think that I've lived this life before.

Lightening flashed above and the sky seemed to open up, unleashing a _shit_ load of rain.

"Damn it!" I yelled angrily. I freaking hated Coten, Oregon!

I pushed my hair out of my face, continuing through the rain and the sludge that was forming on the ground. This could not be happening.

The rain was too thick. There was no way I'd be able to find anything out here now. "I'll find you Amelia."

Groaning, I turned around and headed back to my car.

* * *

When I got back to my room, grabbing a towel out of my bathroom and rubbing it through my hair, Edward was sitting on my bed, looking out the window. "It does no good for Bella and Renesmee to watch after you if you choose to disappear on them," he said.

"Yeah well, I didn't want to be 'watched after' anyway," I told him, throwing the towel on the ground. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I lied. Told the girls you were at Taylor's and you were safe. They were angry that you snuck out but they just figure as long as you're okay."

"Oh. Well, thanks."

Edward nodded, finally looking to me. "We couldn't find her. The rain came at a really bad time, wiped away most of their scent."

"Yeah, I figured as much." I sat down in my desk chair. "So what now?"

"We try again tomorrow. Tomorrow, we were scheduled to go hunting."

"Amelia. She – she hasn't eaten yet either, has she?"

He shook his head. "And she is the newest of us all. I fear that if Viktor's not letting her feed, she'll give into those old cravings for human blood. I don't like the idea of you searching for her. Viktor knows how much she cares for you. He'll use that against her to get what he wants. As much as you may not want to hear it, your blood does smell good."

"What does he want from her?' I asked, ignoring that last statement.

"Amelia's power is incredible. Being able to make anyone do what you want them to do is crazy in normal circumstances, if there is such a thing. Viktor could potentially use Amelia to become more powerful even then the Volturi, who were already looking for Amelia to join them. He could get them both killed. But I think, mostly, he keeps her for her to dance for him. He changed her, not because he could see the power with in her, but because of the way he moves. Viktor's insane which makes him dangerous. Both for us and for Amelia."

"So what do we do?"

"_We_ wait, try to come up with some sort of plan. We have to feed or we're not going to be able to fight anyone."

"By the time you come up with a plan, Amelia could have killed someone or be dead."

"If we rush in there, we all could die. I'm just as worried about Amelia as you are but I will not have Bella or Renesmee killed in some asinine rescue mission."

I glared at him only for a minute before I slumped onto my bed. Amelia may be my girl but Bella and Renesmee were his. I could understand why he was worried.

Putting my face in my hands, I struggled not to just shout or punch a wall or cry. "I just want her back."

"We'll get her back, Daniel. But, it's sort of like Rosalie said. It really would kill Amelia if you were to die doing something stupid so . . . please."

When I looked up, Edward was gone.

I was stubborn, obviously.

Sitting here and waiting wasn't going to happen.

But now, I'm sure, Bella and Renesmee would be watching the house more vigilantly.

That meant I needed a plan.

* * *

**A/N: Daniel is a very worried boyfriend, whether his girlfriend is stronger than him or not. I hope you guys liked this chapter. See you next time :-D**


	16. Trust

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

That morning, I got up and got dressed to go to school, like normal.

I said bye to my brother and headed out the door to my car, like normal.

It felt like I was being watched, but I couldn't tell. The feeling went away when I started to school though. Bella was probably satisfied that I wasn't going to do anything crazy. Good.

I went through classes, like normal and hung out with Taylor like normal.

"Whatcha doin' tonight?" I asked Taylor at lunch.

He shrugged. "Probably just homework and T.V. What's up?"

"Mind if I come hang out?"

"Really? You and Amelia aren't doing to do anything tonight?"

"Nope. I want to hang out with you." I felt bad sort of lying to my friend. I did want to hang out with him but tonight I was using him as a way of distraction and to widdle away time. I figured it wouldn't be until tonight when they challenged Viktor. They needed to feed to build up their strength before their fight. That's when I would go. When Viktor was distracted, I would be able to find Amelia.

Taylor grinned at me. "Cool. Sure I don't care. And mom was just asking about you too. She'll be happy to see you again."

"Great."

I spent the rest of the day at Taylor's house, watching shows he liked and doing Trig homework. We talked about stupid things, about the girl he was trying to get with . . . normal things.

For a moment I wondered if this is what life would still be like if I never met Amelia, or at least never tried to talk to her. Taylor and I would still be closer than anything else and I wouldn't be contemplating the end of my life right now.

I wouldn't change it for anything though. I loved Amelia and tonight I was going to find her. I had too.

"Guess I better be heading home," I said, looking out the window at the setting sun.

"Alright dude," Taylor said and we did our handshake. I wondered if this is the last time I would see him. I had no clue how tonight was going to go and that sort of worried me.

"You know, Taylor," I said when I got to the door. "You're a really great friend."

Taylor stared at me in surprise for a second before he grinned. "You're a really great friend too, Danny-boy. See ya, tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow." With that I was out the door. I could only hope that I did see him tomorrow, I thought as I got into my car. Dying would definitely put a cramp in college plans.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. All of this, everything that's happened to me over the last couple of weeks, the last couple of months has been practically absurd. I needed to laugh and I laughed until I was practically crying.

And then I _was _crying. I pulled the car over (thankfully I wasn't just sitting in Taylor's driveway doing all this) and parked on the side of the road.

What if I couldn't find Amelia? What if Viktor's already hurt her? What if Viktor found me before the others? What if I _did_ die?

"Come on, Daniel," I muttered to myself. "Get it together."

I started the car again and drove down the street.

I wasn't going to die tonight. I was going to find my girl and get her some help.

And – well, if I do die, then, I guess, at least I went out nobly, fighting for someone I truly do care for and love.

Now where had we been?

We had left school and were probably halfway to my house before she stopped the car. I found a spot, probably not the exact spot, and stopped the car again. Looking out into the night, I tried to think if maybe he was keeping her outside or if she was in some sort of shelter. I know she was hungry. I wish I could hunt, you know, with a gun. I would have made sure to get her something before I came out here.

Too late now.

I grabbed my bat again and a flashlight.

And I started to run.

My light bounced in front of me as I jogged. My bat sat on my shoulder and I stopped every once in a while, standing for a moment in a batter's position, just in case I had to swing. I was fairly sure that whatever wanted to get me would get me before I could even make a swing but it was possible I could get in some kind of hit.

After a while, it was pitch black. My flashlight barely gave me any light. I felt like I was lost. Turning around, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to find my way back once I did find Amelia.

_If_ I found her.

No. No I couldn't think like that. I was going to find her. I had too. She would do just as much for me.

But where did he take her? He wouldn't have left Coten, not if he wanted a fight with the Cullens. So, he had to still be in the forest.

I heard what sound like shouts to my left, not very far from me. I took off in the opposite direction, checking over my shoulder to make sure they didn't see me, whether it be friend or foe.

I stumbled, sending myself crashing to the ground, my bat sliding out of my hand, hitting against something wood with a loud clank.

Great, make even more noise Daniel.

Getting up, I scanned my flashlight on the ground in the direction that my bat went. When I finally found it, realized the 'something wood' had been the side of a cabin.

I was farther out into the woods then I thought.

Creeping around, I peered into the window but the light was off. Swallowing my fears, I rose my flashlight, shining it into the room –

And jumping back when I saw a body, lying face down on the ground.

My heart was pounding in my chest but I took a moment to calm down because I had seen something else in the cabin.

A cage.

I snuck around the cabin again, this time find the door, a large lock keeping it shut. I'm pretty sure that wouldn't keep out the Vamps if they wanted to get in, but maybe it would keep in a weak vampire.

Amelia.

I turned my bat over in my hands, striking the bottom against the lock as hard as I could. The first time sent a ringing through my body and I had to reposition my hands.

I struck again and again until the latch began to break. With one last strike the latch broke and the lock fell to the ground. I kicked it out of the way and then I opened the door.

"Amelia?" I felt as if I was in one those horror movies I criticize all the time. The guy in them always cries out a name into the dark and then he gets attacked by the monster or the murderer or whatever. Unlike that dude, though, I was prepared. I spun in the darkness, bat ready in one hand, flashlight out in the other. Nothing came barreling at me though and I could breathe again.

There was no light that I could find, so I moved my flashlight in the direction of cage I had seen.

Amelia sat in the corner of the cage but she was visibly shaking. Amelia must have been the youngest of the Cullen family (besides Bella of course) and the newest addition. It might have taken her longer to become used to animal blood, the reason why she might not have shown up to school until junior year. . . .

"Amelia?" I said, slowly approaching the gate. It wasn't until I got closer that I could hear what she was saying.

"So – good. No! No. I – I won't. I won't. It smells so good. I can't! Oh God."

I stepped over the body on the floor, coming to the cage. "Amelia?"

She whipped around screaming at me, jumping at the cage. I fell backwards, stumbling over the body. "NO! NO, NO, NO! GET BACK! GO AWAY!"

Amelia ducked back again into her corner, muttering and rocking. I got up again. The body was in distance, easy for her to reach but – but she didn't. Viktor was taunting her and she was _starving_ herself.

Groaning, I leaned down and slipped my arms under the poor man, pulling him out of the way, out of Amelia's reach . . . only to put myself back in it. "Amelia, I'm here to help you."

"He said you'd come," she muttered, putting her hands against her ears. "He said you'd try to help me. He said you'd make a good snack. I can't. I won't. Not you."

"I know you won't." I wrapped my hands around the bars. "I know, Amelia. I trust you."

"No. I don't trust myself! You smell so good. I can't hurt you."

"Then you won't. Look at me, Amelia." She did and I could see by my flashlight that her eyes were dark with hunger. "Amelia I don't care what you say. I'm getting you out of here. And I trust you not to lose control. So trust me, okay?"

There was silence in that dark corner before Amelia muttered, "Okay."

Picking up my bat again, I brought it down on the lock. The latch on this one was obviously much harder to break, being made out of middle, but I was pumped up on adrenaline (at least that's what I told myself). It took me a while but soon the lock was hitting the ground. I kicked it out of the way again and pulled open the cage. I was trying not to make any sudden quick movements which was why I was walking and not running into the cage.

"Take my hand, Amelia," I said, reaching out to her. She did so, slowly and I pulled her to her feet. I could hear clearer now, the shouts coming from outside. Any minute now, Viktor may come back. "We have to get out of here."

I pulled her from the cabin even as she eyed the body I had pushed into the corner. "Is he the only one?" I asked.

"Viktor said he was enough," Amelia whispered.

I nodded. "Let's go."

We ran, not as fast as a vampire could run, but fast. Amelia clung on tightly to my hand as I dragged the weak vampire through the forest. I had no clue which way I was going but I hoped that eventually instinct would kick in, either for me or Amelia, and we could get out of here.

I was almost dragged back as Amelia stopped suddenly. I tried pulling her but she was stuck. "Amelia! Let's go! We've got to get you out of here!"

"I smell something," she whispered. She spun to her left, her eyes even darker than before. "A rabbit I think."

She let go of my hand and pranced off in that direction. "Amelia!" I hissed.

Groaning to myself, I went to move after her when something bull rushed me in my side.

I went flying! It felt as if I had been hit by a huge truck.

I slammed to the ground, the breath knocked out of me. Viktor appeared above me, grabbing my shirt and lifting me off the ground. "You dare steal from me?"

I was thrown again. Landing at least fifteen feet from where I had been. Humans weren't supposed to be tossed like this.

Something had snapped when I hit the ground. It might have been my wrist, it might have been a rib but whatever it was it hurt.

Viktor was on me again, lifting me up.

I was going to die.

I think I realized this as he slammed me back against a tree. My feet weren't touching the ground, I could barely breathe.

"Amelia." The word came out like a gasp but Viktor heard it.

And he laughed, letting me drop to the ground. "Amelia? _Amelia_! Amelia is worthless! Useless!"

My hand lifted to my throat as I forced myself to my feet and, stupid me, I asked a question.

"Then why do you fight for her?"

Viktor looked to me in shock. "What did you say human?"

"Why do you keep chasing her?" I said, my voice hoarse. "If she's worthless and useless, why don't you just leave?"

"You dare –"

"Amelia is priceless!" I was angry now and I couldn't stop talking, no matter how much my throat hurt.

"Shut up!"

"You're the one who's worthless! Don't fight for her if you're not going to treat her right! What do you want with her?"

"I'll have her because she's mine!" Viktor swung his hand at me, catching me in the jaw and sending me back to the ground. I could taste blood in my mouth.

"I created her!" He kicked me, hard, in my side.

Ribs were definitely broken then. I tried to crawl out of his reach but he grabbed the back of my shirt, flipping me onto my back. "She belongs to me!"

His fangs were barred and he reared back, ready to strike.

I lifted my arms and closed my eyes, something I could barely do. But then his weight left me.

He had had me where he wanted me. . . . So what happened?

I looked through watery eyes to find Viktor flat on his back. Amelia stood over him, blood around her mouth, from whatever animal. "I belong to no one, Viktor."

He growled and leapt at her and she grabbed him as he reached her, flipping him. He landed like a cat, snarling at her. "You ran! You're a coward!"

"I've stopped running, Viktor," Amelia said in a voice that was deadly calm. She lifted her arm and wiped the blood from her mouth as if it were nothing. "And yet you have spent this entire evening dodging my family and beating on a human who can't even defend himself against you. You're the coward. Now get up."

It was a command, her power. And I watched as Viktor got shakily to his feet, looking horrified. "How?'

"I'm stronger then you," Amelia told him with a smile. "You're brain is rotting."

He hissed at her. It was easy to see that Viktor's sanity had been and still was dwindling. I saw his eyes dart to me and before either Amelia or I could move he hand me in a sitting position, neck exposed. "How far will you go to save him, hmm, Amelia?"

"Damn it, Viktor, leave him alone!"

He bit me.

"NO!" Amelia shouted.

A searing pain spread throughout my body and I screamed. My whole body must have been broken from my face to my feet but I could only focus on this pain. It was as if my body was on fire.

I could feel, however, as Viktor was torn away from me, laughing hysterically. I thought I heard others in the area too but I couldn't tell.

"Daniel? Daniel!"

_Mom?_

I let go then and the pain wasn't so unbearable. It was still there but I ignored it. I was going to die but mom was waiting for me. I could go.

"Daniel stay with me!"

Amelia?

I felt her put her hands against my face. I'd never truly realized how cold she was until I was burning.

"Did he bite him?"

"What's wrong with him? He's not doing anything."

That sounded like Edward and Emmett. . . . Hey guys.

Slowly I lifted my hand and placed it against Amelia's. I heard something like a ripping noise in the background but I didn't pay any attention to it. I forced myself to open my eyes. Amelia was staring down at me worried and I realized she was cradling me in her arms.

She was so beautiful.

"I don't know what to do," she muttered, shaking her head. What did that mean? I was going to die, either from Viktor's bite or my injuries. I'd be alright, I guess, with dying.

I whispered to her before I fell into unconsciousness, but I'm pretty sure she heard me.

"I don't care." I didn't care that all of this had happened. I didn't care that I was dying. I didn't care because through it all I met her and I loved her so much.

"I trust you."

* * *

**A/N: Wow that took an absurdly long time to write. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you so much for reading. Next chapter just might be the last.**


	17. Forever

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

"Dude . . . you look – different." This must have been the one hundreth time he's said that.

I smiled at Taylor from my place in my hospital bed. It was a very good thing that Taylor's blood smelled as bad as the inside of his car or else he wouldn't have been allowed in here, even if I hadn't already eaten. He was off limits though, anyway.

I don't remember much from after I passed out except that the intense burning pain came back for like a day or so. I remember seeing Amelia's face above me and remember calming down slightly when I saw her but other than that, all I know is that when I woke up, I was like this . . . like them.

A vampire.

Viktor's bite had gone through. Apparently, this is what Alice had seen in her vision. No one realized how soon it would be though.

After I passed out, Viktor was ripped to shreds and burned in that cabin. I was transported to the hospital under Carlisle's care and he was the only one allowed to tend to me. When I woke up and was, for lack of a better word, okay, Bella actually came and took me hunting. I suppose they sent her because she was the newest but also because she could relate.

It was weird, not having to wear my glasses and having this incredible thirst for blood. The strength and the lack of a need for sleep or real food was interesting too. I didn't have any special powers like Amelia, Alice, Edward, Jasper, or Renesmee, but I was actually, I don't know, good looking. Amelia always said I looked great before but now, I was just smashing. I asked her if I still smelt the same and she had said no but now, her hands were warm when I held them, almost human again.

And boy could I run.

I was faster than I had ever been and I had been pretty fast in the first place. Edward and I had had a race the other day, he being the fast out of the Cullens and I almost won. The feeling was amazing though. I could win any cross-country race now if I wanted but of course, that just would be fair.

Still, it had been a couple of months now. I was just staying in the hospital to keep up appearance. I had, after all, broken three ribs, my leg and a couple of others that were just incredible. I even rolled around in a wheelchair and wore a cast just so that other doctors, my brother, and the school wouldn't get suspicious.

Derek came by every day too, surprisingly. He had been really worried when I hadn't shown up at home. Amelia had told him I was in the hospital and she told me that he had come barreling up here, something no one had really expected, least of all me. Carlisle managed to keep him out though.

We would have to move, Amelia told me, after we all graduated. It wouldn't be the first time for me moving, I had assured her but then I was told that we wouldn't be able to come back (if we did at all) for ten years, seeing as how we didn't age.

That would mean no more Derek, no more Coten, no more Taylor. . . . It would be weird, but –

"I'll stay with you all right?" I asked Amelia.

She smiled at me. "Of course."

Did I mention that kissing her now is like twenty times more amazing than it was when I was just a human? I guess it was cause she wasn't scared of hurting me anymore.

Good.

"What can you do?" I said. "That car accident was the worst. I was bound to come out looking a little different."

Of course that was a lie. My car was all banged up though, thanks to Emmett. It was a bad sight to see.

"True," Taylor said, leaning his chair back on the two back legs. "So do you really have to go all the way West Virginia?"

"Yeah. It's where I got accepted anyway." Truth was there were really cloudy cities in West Virginia. We'd be able to go to school and everything. "But hey, that's like a whole year from now. We'll still hang out and everything. Last year of high school and all."

There was a knock on the door and we both looked up to see Amelia smiling at us. "Hi," she said, happily.

"Hey," we replied.

Taylor clapped his hands together. "I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone. Catch you both at school some time."

"See you T."

Taylor left and Amelia took his seat, taking my hand. "It's weird not telling him," I told her. "We always tell each other everything."

"Taylor's smarter than you give him credit for," Amelia told me, shaking her head.

"What's Edward hearing?" I asked.

"Just he knows something is up. He knows there's a reason you look different besides the car accident and he knows there's a weird reason for you moving so far away. You're his best friend and he worries about you. He's going to miss you when you're gone because you're the only one who's really truly accepted him for being Taylor."

I looked away from her, sadly. "Edward got all that?"

"No. . . . It's just something that's easy to see, even from my perspective." Amelia turned my face back to her though, still smiling. "It's like you told him. You two have the whole next year. It is sad, leaving people behind and it may not be much consolation, but you have me and the rest of our family."

Our family. "It's consolation, Amelia. It really is. It'll just take me a while to get used to that thought."

"I know." Amelia leaned forward and kissed me. "And I'm here for you to make it easier as decades pass by."

I smiled. "I appreciate that."

It was going to be hard, leaving Derek as he was my only family and Taylor but Derek had a life to live and Taylor would move on soon enough to and it wasn't like we couldn't write. I had a new family now and I had Amelia for the rest of forever.

And I was going to make the best of it.

* * *

**A/N: Oh WOW! That's the end of that story. Thanks you guys for reading and for sticking with me on this. You guys are great :-D thanks everyone.**


End file.
